


Notre Autre Vie

by Nuts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Historical, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Temari-centric
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: 'Tu crois à la réincarnation ?'Temari aurait rit au nez de quiconque aurait posé cette question débile. Elle ne croit pas à toutes ces conneries, à la vie après la mort, au karma, aux esprits ou peu importe. Enfin, elle n'y croyait pas avant d'avoir des rêves étranges où elle incarne une princesse tout droit sortie de ses livres d'histoires...(Major Character Death à cause de la réincarnation)
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. C'est un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis des années. Si je m'écoutais, je passerais mon temps à le réécrire et à l'améliorer mais bon, j'ai besoin de le boucler. J'espère que ça va plaire à quelqu'un... 
> 
> NB: Pour le besoins de l'histoire, Kankurou est le frère aîné.

_Comment peut-on définir une tragédie ? Est-ce une tragédie quand une ville que personne n'a jamais vu, que personne ne peut marquer sur une carte, disparaît totalement de la surface de la terre ? Est-ce une tragédie quand nous ignorons ce que nous avons perdu ?_

_Où est-ce que commence une tragédie ? Est-ce que c'est quand tout débute, quand nous ignorons encore ce dans quoi nous nous sommes lancés, ce qui viendra, quand nous croyons encore que nous allons être heureux au final ? Est-ce que c'est quand nous comprenons qu'il n'y a plus d'autres options possibles, qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule issue et qu'elle ne présage rien de bon ? Est-ce que c'est quand tout est terminé, figé dans la pierre, et que d'autres personnes choisissent de raconter cette histoire comme telle ?_

_Est-ce que son histoire est une tragédie ? Elle m'a dit un jour : « Quand je suis née, j'étais déjà________ » et ça sonne étrangement comme une de ces histoires tristes qu'on se partageait sous les étoiles et dont nous connaissions la fin dès la première phrase. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais pu prédire, quand je l'ai rencontrée..._

_Cette histoire commence – ou se termine – par une tragédie. Pour moi, _______________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**\- Première page d'un carnet mangé par les mites,**

**enterré quelque part à Iwa.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Ça a commencé plutôt innocemment.

Sabaku no Temari, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, n’est pas une grande rêveuse. C’est une adolescente terre à terre, qui a un pouvoir brut dans son regard et qui n’a pas peur de dire ce qu’elle pense. Elle n’a pas eu une enfance comme les autres, ce qui l’a amenée à Konoha seule avec ses deux frères à un jeune âge et personne n’a osé poser de question. Elle n’est pas le genre de fille dans la lune, elle n’a pas non plus une grande imagination. Quand elle fait des rêves, elle ne s’en souvient la plupart du temps pas. Mais elle reste humaine (malgré ce que son frère aîné peut dire).

Alors, quand elle se réveille un matin avec une jolie mélodie tout droit sortie d’une boîte de musique dans la tête, elle ne s’inquiète pas. Ça lui arrive parfois, de se souvenir d’un détail au saut du lit. Comme la plupart des rêves, il s’estompe au fil des minutes et elle n’y pense plus.

Elle se lève le matin, prend son tour à la salle de bain, mange le petit-déjeuner que son frère aîné a préparé et quitte leur petit appartement pour le lycée en compagnie de son benjamin. Elle suit les cours, les sourcils froncés, mange à la cantine en compagnie des amis qui lui sont tombés dessus par la force des choses, (enfin, c’est plutôt Naruto qui est tombé sur Gaara dès qu’il a posé les yeux sur lui et Temari s’y est retrouvé mêlée par extension, mais c’est une autre histoire), va parfois au club de karaté du lycée et rentre chez elle. Elle aurait bien un petit boulot pour aider à payer les factures mais celui qu’elle avait quand ils ont emménagé lui a fait redoubler sa troisième et Kankurou et Yashamaru lui ont interdit de travailler après ça.

La vie de Temari n’a rien d’extraordinaire, vraiment.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à se souvenir de ses rêves.

*

Les détails sont flous, mais elle se réveille avec l’impression que le décor se répète. Elle y croise plusieurs gens qui l’appellent ‘Princesse’. Elle se souvient de ça parce que ça la fait rire. Temari n’a jamais rêvé d’être une princesse, même quand elle était gamine. Ou bien c’était avant ses cinq ans et elle ne s’en souvient plus.

« Hey, Kankurou, » dit-elle à son frère un soir où ils sont agglutinés tous les trois sur leur canapé rouge qui n’est normalement fait que pour deux personnes. « Est-ce que tu te souviens si on jouait à la princesse quand on était gosses ? »

Le brun jette un regard étrange à sa sœur. Elle lève les yeux au plafond ; elle sent déjà venir les moqueries. Il y a toujours des moqueries, avec Kankurou. Ils n’ont que deux ans d’écart, deux années qui sont comme un trophée et qu’il ne cesse de mentionner à chaque engueulade comme si elles changeaient tout.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Couette-couette ? Tu as envie de jouer à la princesse ? À la marchande peut-être ? À la dînette ? À- »

Elle lui donne un coup de pied vicieux dans la cuisse (elle peut pas atteindre d’endroits plus, disons, _sensibles_ ). Gaara, qui est assis entre eudeux, fait claquer sa langue d’agacement pour leur faire comprendre qu’ils font chier à se disputer comme des gamins.

C’est une force tranquille, Gaara. Un seul de ses regards peut faire pleurer les gros durs. Il a cette aura autour de lui, qui met les autres mal à l’aise parce que son visage reste impassible tout le temps. Temari n’est plus mal à l’aise en présence de son petit frère, mais quand elle voit ses grands yeux trop bleus, il y a toujours une part d’elle qui se souvient de l’époque où Gaara n’était pas impassible du tout, une époque où tout son désespoir était affiché à la une sur sa face.

Elle chasse bien vite cette idée au fond de son esprit, comme elle l’a toujours fait.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as, toi ? » demande rudement Kankurou en ébouriffant les cheveux roux de son petit frère sans aucune gêne parce que Kankurou n’est pas du genre à être gêné par quoi que ce soit.

Gaara lui donne une petite tape sur la main, comme s’il était un gosse ( _il l’est_ ).

« Si on jouait à la princesse, ce serait toi la demoiselle en détresse. Temari serait le dragon et _je_ serais le chevalier. »

Temari ouvre la bouche et la referme. Gaara n’a pas quitté l’écran de la télévision des yeux, son visage reste sérieux. Elle échange un regard écarquillé avec Kankurou avant d’exploser de rire.

« Écoute, p’tit frère, j’suis sûr que c’est toi porterais mieux la robe ! » se marre le plus âgé. « Mais c’est vrai qu’ils appelaient Temari ‘le Dragon’ à Iwa ! »

Temari l’aurait frappé pour cette connerie si elle n’avait pas été vraie. Ils ont tous eu leur période difficile, après la mort de leur mère, quand Temari avait cinq ans. Elle s’est barricadée derrière un mur de colère et isolée des autres enfants. Elle réglait tous ses problèmes avec ses poings, gagnant donc le surnom de ‘Dragon’ – ouais, ils sont pas très inventifs, les morveux. C’est pas particulièrement une chose dont elle était fière ou dont elle avait honte à l’époque, elle était plutôt occupée à tuer tout le monde du regard.

« Comment elle s’appelait, cette fille ? » demande Kankurou, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Kurotsuchi, » répond Temari.

Elle se souvient encore de son ancienne ‘Némésis’. Kurotsuchi et elle, c’était quelque chose de physique. A chaque fois qu’elles se croisaient dans les couloirs du collège, elles en venaient au mains. Combien de fois a-t-elle retrouvé des mèches de cheveux noir coincées dans ses vêtements ? Elle a perdu le compte. C’est vrai qu’à cette époque, Temari passait son temps, pendant les cours, à comploter sur ce qu’elle allait faire à Kurotsuchi la prochaine fois qu’elle la croiserait. Elle n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de suivre les leçons. Son oncle Yashamaru, qui les avait recueillis tous les trois, n’arrêtait pas de lui demander d’être plus attentive, ce qui avait l’effet totalement inverse.

Elle regrette d’avoir été une tête de mule, maintenant. Les trois Sabaku no ont voulu plus d’indépendance, pour arrêter de se reposer sur leur oncle fatigué et prendre un nouveau départ. C’est pour ça qu’ils sont venus à Konoha seuls, il y a trois ans. Temari a redoublé d’emblée, se retrouvant du coup dans la même année que son petit frère. Et elle n’aurait d’ailleurs sûrement pas réussi la seconde fois non plus si elle n’avait pas eu des cours particulier en sciences de Haruno Sakura.

Sakura n’est pas le genre de fille avec qui Temari aurait été amie, à Iwa. (En fait, elle n’avait pas d’amis, à Iwa, donc le problème était vite réglé.) Sakura, avec ses longs cheveux roses bien brossés, les yeux en forme de cœur qu’elle lançait sans arrêt à Uchiwa Sasuke, son attention pour les apparences et son désir de plaire aux autres a d’abord agacé Temari. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était un minimum désagréable avec l’autre fille, c’est qu’elle était là parce que Uzumaki Naruto lui avait demandé de l’aider. Et Naruto était le tout premier ami de Gaara et Temari n’avait pas envie de gâcher ça.

Au fil des sessions révisions à l’appartement, elle s’est rendu compte que Sakura, qui était elle aussi pas très contente de se retrouver là au début, avait vraiment envie de l’aider. Elle venait la voir à la fin de ses devoirs de sciences et de maths pour lui demander, les yeux plein d’espoir, comment ça s’était passé pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas seulement ça pour se faire bien voir par Sasuke (qui, apparemment, était le playboy de l’école, même si Temari ne comprenait pas ce que les filles lui trouvaient…). Elle avait même aidé Kankurou, qui était en terminale, alors que ça lui demandait de faire des recherches pour comprendre ses cours de trois ans plus avancés. Elle a gagné une place durement acquise dans l’estime de Temari en faisant ça.

Maintenant, elles sont amies, aussi étrange que ça sonne aux oreilles de Temari.

« En tout cas, » dit-elle en sortant de ses souvenirs, « c’est pas moi qui vais porter un robe. »

« Oh, pitié, » dit Kankurou, « tu ferais trop peur dans un robe – ouphm ! »

Cette fois, elle a bien visé.

*

Quand Temari se réveille du rêve qui suit, elle s’assoit dans son lit et se force à se souvenir des derniers détails qui lui restent. Elle était toujours une princesse, elle pense, mais elle s’entraînait. Il y avait un immense terrain vague, une chaleur épuisante et de la sueur dans le creux de son dos. Le reste, ses opposants, le résultat des combats, s’est perdu dans sa mémoire.

Elle sourit. Une princesse guerrière, elle préfère ça. Ça lui correspond beaucoup mieux.

Elle se lève, de bonne humeur, attache ses cheveux en quatre couettes, comme elle le fait toujours (c’est marrant, l’idée que ce détail a participé à la mise en place de la rumeur du ‘Dragon’) et prépare son sac de cours.

« Oh, oh ? Pas besoin de venir te réveiller trois fois pour que tu te lèves ce matin ? » demande Kankurou en servant une omelette roulée dans l’assiette de Gaara.

Le voir, avec son tablier de cuisine rose à fleurs, ne fait que conforter la bonne humeur de Temari. Elle ne sait pas qui est le génie qui fait les course pour cette famille et qu’elle doit remercier pour cette vision à mourir de rire – ah, si, c’est elle.

« Je vais aller au club, aujourd'hui, » répond-elle, gagnant un sourcil relevé de la part de son frère. Temari ne va jamais au club de Karaté le matin parce qu’elle n’est pas vraiment ce qu’on appelle une ‘personne matinale’, pour être poli.

« Ah, je te donne un bon bol de riz, alors. Il en faut pas moins pour tenir en face de la _Fleur de la Jeunesse_ de Maito Gai. »

Elle hume en réponse. Kankurou n’a jamais été dans un club, il n’a jamais eu le temps avec ses petits boulots, mais il se souvient sûrement de l’incorrigible prof de sport dans sa combinaison en lycra vert qui insiste pour être appelé par son prénom. Qui pourrait l’oublier ? Il est dans les pires cauchemars de tout le monde à Konoha. Même ceux qui allait dans un autre lycée.

« Tu viens avec moi, Gaara ? » demande-t-elle, parce que son frère l’accompagne parfois l’après-midi.

Il fronce le nez, comme s’il sentait une mauvaise odeur et, franchement, c’est adorable.

« Non, » répond-il d’une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. « Je ne veux pas voir Lee aussi tôt le matin. »

Elle éclate de rire. Ça fait du bien de voir que son petit frère à bien dormi, avec toutes les insomnies qu’il avait l’habitude de faire. La journée ne pourrait pas mieux commencer.

Elle enfile sa fidèle veste en jean, attrape son sac à dos, met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et écoute _Legendary_ en boucle sur le chemin du lycée. Il n’y a pas grand monde dans les rues mais le soleil est déjà levé et chauffe la peau de Temari à chacun de ses pas exactement comme elle l’aime.

C’est Lee qu’elle croise en premier. Heureusement que Gaara n’est pas venu, il aurait été servi ! Lee est habillé d’une combinaison de lycra vert comme leur professeur – « Elle est parfaite pour les mouvements rapides en ample, je vous dis ! » répète-t-il souvent – et court autour du dojo. Il fait toujours ça en attendant que le cours ne commencent. Masochiste.

« Temari ! » s’exclame-t-il en la voyant, ses grands yeux ronds brillant d’énergie et de bonheur. « Tu es venue ce matin ! C’est la Fleur de la Jeunesse qui s’épanouit en toi, magnifique ! »

Ce matin, elle rit devant son sourire tout droit sorti d’une pub pour dentifrice. Son _éternel_ optimisme lui tape parfois (souvent) sur le système, mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, rien ne peut décoller le sourire de ses lèvres.

« Je vais me changer, Lee, et on se revoit sur le tatami ! » le provoque-t-elle.

« Oh, je ne dis jamais non à un défi ! »

Elle ouvre la porte des vestiaires des femmes. Il n’y a que deux personnes. C’est normal, la plupart des adhérents sont des garçons – le stéréotypes des arts martiaux et tout ça – et très peu viennent à la séance du matin de toute façon. En vérité, en comptant Lee, il n’y a d’ordinaire que quatre personnes. Les deux filles se tournent vers Temari, surprises d’avoir entendu la porte s’ouvrir.

La première est une jeune fille a la peau très pâle et les cheveux très longs et très sombres ; Hyuuga Hinata, une de leurs amis qui est dans la classe de Gaara. Elle respire la grâce rien que dans le mouvement qu’elle fait pour se tourner vers Temari. Elle est discrète et douce et Temari s’entend plutôt bien avec elle. Elle est du genre à apprécier facilement les gens calmes.

La deuxième est un peu plus petite, un peu moins gracieuse mais son corps transpire l’agilité et la vivacité, dans la façon dont elle sautille sur place, faisant danser les deux petits chignons sur sa tête, et dont ses pommettes se relèvent quand elle sourit. Elle s’appelle Tenten et elle était dans la classe de Temari quand les Sabaku no ont emménagé à Konoha, avant que Temari ne redouble à cause de son travail à mi-temps. Elles ne parlaient pas, Temari ne parlait à personne qui ne soit pas ses frères sans que ce soit absolument nécessaire. Néanmoins, après qu’elle ait redoublé, Tenten est venue la trouver pour lui demander de venir au club de Karaté, devenant ainsi le première amie de Temari.

Depuis, Tenten fait toujours le même accueil joyeux à Temari quand elle la voit, peu importe la rivalité qui est née entre elles au club.

« Temari ! » s’exclame-t-elle. « Ça fait longtemps que t’es pas venue ! »

Elle passe naturellement son bras sur les épaules de Temari.

« Je vais définitivement te battre aujourd’hui, sois prête ! »

Temari la repousse gentiment, avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu peux essayer, » répond-elle avec assurance. « Mais tu dois faire la queue, Lee a pris le premier ticket pour la raclée que je vais vous mettre. »

Tenten proteste et Hinata sourit et c’est définitivement une bonne journée qui commence.

*

« Oh, non. »

Temari relève la tête de son infernal exercice de math pour regarder Sakura.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande-t-elle sans prendre la peine de chuchoter.

« Il pleut. »

Elle suit le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses coupés au carré vers la fenêtre, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Elle a raison, il peut et pas qu’un peu, même si elle tombe silencieusement. Temari n’est pas fan de parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais elle prend n’importe quelle excuse pour s’éloigner de ce problème tiré par les cheveux.

« T’as pas pris de parapluie? » demande-t-elle parce que c’est sûrement pour ça que Sakura à l’air si démoralisée.

Les deux yeux verts de son amie se tournent vers elle, brillants d’espoir.

« Tu en as pris un ? »

« Non, » répond Temari en haussant les épaules, « une petite pluie m’a jamais dérangée. »

« Mais je vais travailler au restaurant ce soir, je peux pas y aller trempée ! »

Sakura, comme Naruto, travaille dans un restaurant de ramens, Chez Ichiraku, plusieurs soirs par semaine. Temari compatit, elle sait ce que c’est que d’arriver au taf trempée jusqu’aux os. Rien de bien agréable. Les épaules de Sakura sont tombantes alors qu’elle gribouille un dessin illisible sur sa feuille d’exercice, comme si elle avait déjà abandonné et Temari prend pitié d’elle.

Elle regarde vers la droite. Inuzuka Kiba, son partenaire de physique-chimie, surprend son regard. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus et il joue avec ses sourcils d’une façon ridicule tout en réajustant le col de sa veste en cuir. Temari lève les yeux au ciel. Ce n’est certainement pas à lui qu’elle va demander un parapluie. D’une part parce qu’elle ne veut pas lui être plus redevable qu’elle ne lui est déjà à cause des travaux pratiques de sciences où il rattrape chacune des gaffes qu’elle n’arrête pas de faire et d’autre part parce qu’elle sait déjà qu’il n’en aura pas. Elle le voit souvent danser sous la pluie en rentrant chez elle : il se tient là, les bras écartés, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, la tête basculée en arrière, ses mèches rebelles sont plaquées contre son front, sa bouche est ouverte pour recueillir les gouttes et ses yeux son fermés. Définitivement pas le mec qui a un parapluie dans son sac.

Elle tourne vite la tête, mettant un point d’honneur à l’ignorer, et regarde vers la gauche la table un rang en arrière où deux garçons sont assis. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de leur demander ? Le garçon le plus proche d’elle, celui large d’épaule, un peu enrobé, avec les longues dreadlocks brunes qui lui tombent dans le dos, se tourne vers elle. Ses petits yeux en amande s’allument, ses pommettes se soulèvent et ses joues se creusent en deux adorables fossettes. C’est Akimichi Chouji, qui arrive seconde place derrière Hinata pour le titre de gentillesse incarnée.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande-t-il justement avec un sourire.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Est-ce que t’as un parapluie ? »

Elle ne pense pas mais– Il hoche la tête.

« Ça te dérangerait de le prêter à Sakura ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il immédiatement sans même avoir besoin de connaître la raison. Il se penche, fouille dans son sac et tend le parapluie rouge qu’il en sort à Temari.

« Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? » s’assure-t-elle.

« T’inquiète ! Je rentre avec Shikamaru. »

Temari suit le signe qu’il fait avec son pouce pour montrer son voisin qui est affalé sur sa table, la tête dans ses bras, sans même faire semblant de travailler. Pour autant qu’elle adore Chouji, elle n’est pas ami avec son meilleur ami. Ils sont un pack de deux, l’un acheté l’autre donné, mais le courant n’est jamais vraiment passé entre elle et Nara Shikamaru. S’ils s’adressent parfois la parole c’est pour deux uniques raisons : ils ont souvent été dans la même classe et ils ont des amis en commun ce qui fait qu’ils mangent régulièrement à la même table le midi. Ça s’arrête là. Sa flemmardise et ses remarques à la limite de l’insulte pour les femmes sont sûrement ce qui bloque.

Et puis, même si c’est une chose qu’elle n’avouera jamais à voix haute, elle est un peu jalouse de ses facilités en cours alors il la met sur les nerfs.

Elle se mord l’intérieur de la joue, remercie Chouji et donne le parapluie à Sakura qui a l’air soulagée.

*

Dans son rêve, cette nuit-là, Temari se retrouve au milieu d’une masse noire avec le vent qui souffle dans ses oreilles, un tissu un peu rêche qui tape contre ses jambes et le sable qui lui gifle le visage.

Elle se réveille essoufflée. Il pleut toujours, dehors, et le vent s’est mêlé à le pluie, faisant claquer la persienne. Elle sait que le sifflement va l’empêcher de se rendormir. Elle se lève donc, résignée, et passe un main dans ses cheveux lâchés, presque étonnée de ne pas trouver du sable collé à son cuir chevelu. Elle ignore d’où vient le sable de son rêve. Elle est née à Iwa, plus loin dans les terres, et a toujours vécu à Iwa avant de venir ici. Elle n’a jamais été à la plage de sa vie. Elle n’en a jamais particulièrement eu envie non plus. Elle ne sait même pas nager, alors à quoi bon ?

Elle regarde l’heure sur son portable. Minuit et demi. Elle soupire. Il est franchement trop tôt pour avoir fini sa nuit. Bon, prendre un verre d’eau fraîche ne fera pas de mal, elle suppose. Elle va dans le salon et est surprise de trouver ses frères assis sur le canapé devant une télénovela.

« Dépêche-toi ! » lui souffle Kankurou avant se remettre à mordre l’ongle de son pouce. « Midorima vient de découvrir que son fiancé Takao était amoureux de Kasamatsu au lycée et que c’est pour ça que Kise veut l’assassiner ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil à Gaara – _‘Qu’est-ce qu’il bave,_ _l’autre là_ _?’_ – qui hausse les épaules en réponse – _‘_ _Aucune idée,_ _il est comme ça depuis un moment._ _’_. Elle décide de les rejoindre. Qu’est-ce qu’elle risque ? Après tout ; devenir aussi débile de Kankurou est impossible. Elle grimpe sur le canapé entre les deux garçons qui bougent inconsciemment pour lui faire de la place et se cale en tailleur.

Elle s’endort quand Himuro revient d’Amérique pour empêcher le mariage de Murasakibara. Elle ne rêve pas.

*

Elle sort de la salle d’histoire un vendredi après-midi quand quelqu’un arrive derrière elle et recouvre ses yeux de ses mains douces et fraîches.

« Ino, » dit-elle, blasée, « qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le visage doux de Yamanaka Ino apparaît dans son champ de vision. Les yeux bleu ciel sont bien trop proches d’elle. Ino n’a pas vraiment un bon concept de l’espace personnel.

« Je suis en retard, en fait, donc prends ça. » Elle lui tend un livre. « J’ai oublié de le rendre à ton frère et on se voit ce week-endchezSakuraàplus ! »

Et elle disparaît, ses cheveux blond platine flottant derrière elle, aussi rapidement qu’elle est apparue. Ino est comme ça ; il faut boire trois tasses de café pour pouvoir suivre ce qu’elle raconte. Temari n’a aucune idée de quoi elle parle, comme la plupart du temps. Leurs cerveaux ne doivent pas fonctionner de la même façon ou être branchés sur la même fréquence. Elle se demande toujours comment elles ont fait pour devenir amies.

_C’est vrai, Sakura._ Elle envoie donc un message à Sakura, qui a beaucoup plus de savoirs pratiques qu’elle pour décoder les attitudes d’Ino, elles se connaissent depuis l’école élémentaire. (Et se disputent comme chien et chat depuis, mais Temari n’en est pas vraiment étonnée.)

**> Ouais, apparemment, elle invoque un Conseil de Guerre (avec les majuscules. J’ai presque l’impression qu’elle va devenir le prochain Maito Gai, j’te jure.) **

**< Tu sais c’est quoi le problème ?**

**> Avec Ino, tu peux pas deviner ?**

Temari soupire. Elle sait malheureusement à quoi s’attendre.

*

Ledit conseil de guerre prend place chez Sakura et a quatre membres ; Sakura et Ino, Hinata et Temari elle-même. L’auto-proclamée présidente de ce conseil fait les cents pas entre le bureau et le lit de Sakura où elle a forcé les trois autres à s’asseoir. Elles regardent ses longs cheveux, la mèche qui couvre son œil droit et le rebord de sa jupe bleue marine tournoyer à chaque fois qu’elle fait demi-tour, les bras croisés pensivement sur sa poitrine.

« L’heure est grave, mes chères compatriotes, » déclare Ino, parce qu’elle est la seule personne qui détrône Kankurou dans le rôle de drama queen.

« T’es enceinte ? » lance immédiatement Sakura.

Ino lui lance une brosse à cheveux qui traîne sur le bureau à la tête.

« L’information que je vais vous partager est de la plus haute importance, » continue-t-elle, sans se laisser perturber.

« Accouche, » la presse Temari. Elle déteste tourner autour du pot.

Ino ferme les yeux, enfin prête à vider son sac, et prend une inspiration beaucoup plus longue que nécessaire.

« J’ai rencontré quelqu’un. »

Temari retient un grognement. Elle a rencontrée Ino lors de son deuxième été à Konoha, lorsque Uchiwa Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto, a déménagé pour Oto. Ino _et_ Sakura, tout comme beaucoup d’autres filles de l’école, étaient ‘éperdument’ amoureuses de lui, allez savoir pourquoi. Évidemment, elles étaient toutes les deux inconsolables. Et qui a dû ramasser les pots cassés ?

Depuis, Ino déclare souvent avoir ‘rencontré quelqu’un’ et, bordel, tous ces garçons sont étranges. Le pire, c’était la période où elle était persuadé qu’il y avait quelque chose de _chimique_ entre elle et Kiba.

(C’était aussi épouvantable que ça sonne).

« Qui as-tu rencontré ? » demande poliment Hinata parce qu’elle est trop gentille pour faire les remarques que Temari retient entre ses dents. Elle serait même trop gentille pour les penser.

Ino prend un air rêveur. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et ferme les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Il s’appelle Sai. »

« SAI !? » répète Sakura en se levant d’un bond. « Sai ?! Vraiment Ino ? »

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a, ce mec ? » demande Temari.

Sakura semble en colère. Son visage est de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Temari prie pour qu’elles ne soient pas _encore_ amoureuse du même type.

« Il est au lycée. C’est un seconde. Il travaille chez Ichiraku avec moi et il est yeurk ! »

_Ouf._

« Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui retombent un peu sur le front, » dit Ino, « une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des yeux d’encre… Si tu le voyais dessiner, il a un véritable talent et- »

« Et tu l’as jamais entendu parler ! » réplique la rose. « Son sourire est totalement faux, chaque mot qu’il dit est insultant ! »

« Tu sais rien de lui, Gros Front ! »

« J’en sais plus que toi, la Truie ! »

Temari sent une bonne migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Et aux vues du sourire désolé de Hinata qui est coincée dans ce genre de situations depuis bien plus longtemps qu’elle, ça n’a pas l’air d’être bientôt fini…

Sakura lève une main entre elle et Ino, pour apporter le silence.

« Attends une seconde. La dernière fois, quand tu es venue et que Chouji a fini ton bol sans même que tu y aies touché, c’est parce que tu bavais sur lui ? »

« Je ne _bavais_ PAS ! »

Yup, pas prêt d’être fini. Et apparemment, même Chouji va y passer. Parce que oui, Ino, Chouji et Nara Shikamaru sont des amis d’enfance, ils se connaissent depuis les couches culottes (il y a même des photos pour le prouver, selon les rumeurs) ce qui signifie que le pauvre Chouji doit supporter toutes les lubies des deux autres depuis la maternelles. Temari le plaint sincèrement.

*

« Princesse ! »

Temari ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut. Elle a conscience de se réveiller ; ses membres sont engourdis, ses yeux sont encore humides, rendant sa vision un peu floue, et sa bouche est pâteuse, sa langue lourde. Elle vient de se réveiller. Et pourtant, elle rêve encore. Elle le sait. Elle n’arrive pas à discerner les limites de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, comme si les détails échappaient à sa capacité de perception.

Elle s’assoit avec lenteur pour éviter d’avoir un vertige et ses cheveux caressent le creux de ses reins dans le mouvement, ce qui est tout sauf normal car ses cheveux s’arrêtent juste en dessous de ses épaules. (Elle en est sûre, elle les a coupés elle-même il y a seulement deux semaines !) Une brise légère entre par une fenêtre qu’elle n’a pas remarquée et secoue lentement les tissus du lit à baldaquins sur lequel elle se trouve. L’air est alourdi par la chaleur. C’est peut-être ce qui cause les contours flous, Sakura lui avait expliqué quelque chose du genre quand ils étudiaient les mirages en physique.

Quelqu’un entre, ou s’avance, elle ne sait pas très bien. C’est une jeune femme, à en juger par la jupe pâle qu’elle porte et par le légère courbure de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont aussi bruns que le bois de chêne et taillés au carré. Temari n’arrive pas à distinguer les traits de son visage.

C’est elle qui lui a adressé la parole. Elle s’approche un peu plus, assurée, et tire le bras de Temari avec ses mains tièdes et rugueuses et continue de dire des choses que Temari n’entend, ne comprend pas. Temari la suit, elle ne peut pas faire autrement, elle ne veut pas faire autrement.

On frappe à la porte mais la brune ne semble pas l’entendre, malgré l’écho assourdissant que suivent les coups. Elle la pousse derrière un paravent qui semble être apparu du néant. Il y a un soleil noir gravé dessus et Temari se laisse déshabiller sans sourcilier. Les coups sur la porte s’intensifient. La brune ouvre la bouche mais les paroles qui en sortent ne correspondent pas aux mouvements de ses lèvres :

« JE TE JURE, COUETTE-COUETTE ! SI TU TE LÈVES PAS TOUT DE SUITE– »

Le rêve se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche et Temari est de retour dans sa petite chambre, à Konoha. Devant la porte, son frère commence à se mettre sur les nerfs.

« Que je dois pas venir te chercher encore ou je te jure j’te jette un seau d’eau sur la tronche ! »

Maintenant qu’elle y pense, la silhouette ressemblait à Kankurou, non ? Ça doit être ça. Il devait vraiment jouer la princesse, comme l’a dit Gaara, si elle rêve de lui avec des cheveux plus longs et en robe… (Ça doit être pas mal, la jupe, en plus de son petit tablier rose. Une véritable petite femme au foyer.)

*

La présence de cette jeune fille est de plus en plus fréquente, dans ses rêves. Ou, du moins, elle s’en souvient de plus en plus. Au fil des semaines, Temari amasse des détails sur elle, petit à petit, rêve par rêve. Ses yeux bruns malicieux. La tatouage tribal qui encercle son biceps. Sa langue aiguisée. Ses doigts calleux. Sa peau bronzée…

Il y a également une autre présence qui revient. C’est une présence masculine, paternelle, constante. Elle n’a absolument rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu’à Temari de son détraqué de père qui a pété un câble après la mort de leur mère. Pour lui, Gaara, qui a été témoin de cet acte traumatisant pour un gamin de quatre ans, est responsable de tous les problèmes de la planète, y compris du meurtre de sa propre mère. Peut-être qu’il s’agit de Yashamaru ? Après tout, son oncle est le seul autre homme qu’elle a dans sa vie.

Si seulement elle arrivait à se souvenir de son nom, elle pourrait en avoir le cœur net.

*

C’est encore le déluge quand Temari rentre chez elle, vendredi après-midi. Il n’y a plus tellement de vent alors l’eau qui lui tombe dessus en ligne droite n’est pas glacée. Temari n’en est pas moins trempée quand elle ouvre la porte de la maison. Son jean et son t-shirt lui collent à la peau et ne parlons même pas de son gilet à capuche noir. Elle dégouline de partout. La voisine du dessous va encore râler. Temari espère que Kankurou lui a préparé un chocolat chaud ; elle est épuisée.

« Je suis rentrée ! » annonce-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l’appartement.

« T’es en retard ! » lui cri Kankurou depuis le salon.

Temari se bat avec ses converses humides pour les enlever mais elles s’accrochent à ses pieds comme des sangsues. Elle entre dans le salon et découvre ses deux frangins devant l’ordinateur du plus âgé. A l’écran, leur oncle fait les gros yeux.

« Temari ? Mais tu es trempée ! »

« Ah, salut Yashamaru. »

Elle avait oublié qu’ils étaient censés l’appeler aujourd’hui. Ils essayent de la faire une fois par mois au minimum, une fois par semaine au max. Yashamaru s’inquiète, sinon.

En une seconde, Gaara lui a apporté une serviette qu’il a passé autour de ses épaules et Kankurou un chocolat qu’il a forcé entre ses mains. Yashamaru sourit en les voyant faire du même sourire, elle suppose, que sa mère.

« On dirait que tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

_Ça peut pas être lui_ , réalise-t-elle. Yashamaru a assumé le rôle de parent de trois gosses difficiles qui n’arrêtaient pas de questionner son autorité, de prendre un malin plaisir à l’épuiser jusqu’à la moelle alors qu’il avait à peine vingt-ans et, pour ça, Temari lui en sera toujours reconnaissante. Il a été doux, attentif et courageux, même quand ils ne faisaient rien pour mériter son amour et il a prit grand soin de Gaara alors qu’il aurait très bien pu le refourguer aux services sociaux et les laisser se débrouiller avec ses frais médicaux. Mais, malgré ça, il n’a pas cette prestance stricte, cette autorité sans équivoque (d’où sort-elle des mots si compliqués ?) que lui inspire la personne dans ses rêves.

« Tu n’irais pas prendre une douche quand même ? Je veux dire, tu risques de tomber malade... »

Ça ne peut pas être lui. Alors qui ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Temari danse avec les autres, ses pieds nus dans le sable doux. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés, laissés lâches pour l’occasion, ondulent dans le vent léger qui danse avec eux, joueur. La pierre de de jade qui sertit son front tournoie en même temps qu’elle.

C’est la première des cinq nuits du Festival, celle où tout le monde, quel que soit son âge, quel que soit sa fonction, danse sous les étoiles.

La Princesse est censée être considérée comme citoyenne ordinaire, malgré son statut de royauté, et pourtant les autres citoyens ne peuvent s’empêcher de lui montrer du respect à chaque fois qu’ils la voient avec ses tuteurs, ses accompagnants, ses bijoux discrets, la pierre de jade sur son front, qu’ils croisent son chemin pour une quelconque raison, ils la vouvoient, marquant inconsciemment une ligne entre elle et eux.

Mais pas lors du Festival.

C’est pour cela qu’elle affectionne si particulièrement ces cinq nuits bénites où elle oublie les tuteurs, les entraînements, l’étiquette, la diplomatie, les responsabilités… Pendant cinq nuits, elle danse, regarde les étoiles qui voyagent dans le ciel nocturne, écoute les Anciens narrer les légendes de la Cité assise aux milieux de son peuple sans aucune discrimination, observe les jeunes lors de leur passage à l’âge adulte, assiste de loin à la Cérémonie où les shamans, reconnaissables à leurs Marques mauves sous les yeux et autours de leurs phalanges, inscrivent les Marques noires sur les courbures de leurs chevilles pour représenter leur majorité… Et, lors de la cinquième et ultime nuit, elle se réunit avec tous ceux qui portent ces Marques, les toutes premières à décorer la peau au cours de leur vie, et célèbre avec un mélange d’euphorie et de tristesse.

Mais pour le moment, toute pensée de la fin du Festival est à des centaines de lieux de son esprit. Son corps se déplace seul, comme animé d’une volonté propre offerte par les chants, par les sons créés par les flûtes d’os et par le froissements des pieds dans le sable encore tiède, même si le jour brûlant vient de se coucher. Ses yeux sont clos et un sourire paisible flotte sur ses lèvres comme une brise qui caresserait sa peau embrassée par le soleil. Quand elle rouvre les paupières, quand ses bras et les voiles légers qui recouvrent sont corps s’immobilisent, c’est pour admirer les astres qui brillent au-dessus d’eux, qui veillent, qui rient et qui dansent avec eux.

Il y a des étoiles phosphorescentes collées au plafond par la fille des anciens locataires qui dormait dans cette chambre avant Temari. Elle n’y a jamais vraiment prêté attention. Elle n’ont rien à voir avec les comètes qu’elle suivait du regard dans son rêve.

La vache, son esprit sait vraiment tordre les choses…

Temari se lève dès le deuxième beuglement de son frère (record !) et a donc le droit à un petit déjeuner plus consistant qu’une simple tranche de pain ou un fruit avant de devoir filer. Enfin, normalement. Là, Kankurou est déjà en train d’enfiler sa veste.

« Tu vas où ? » demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Sa voix résonne trop fort dans sa tête, comme si elle avait la gueule de bois.

« Travailler, » répond-il en attrapant sa mallette. « Monsieur Akasuna no m’a appelé. Je serai payé les heures sup’. »

« Hum. »

Elle n’est pas tellement en état de former une phrase plus complexe que ça. Elle le regarde prendre son sac à dos remplis d’outils. _Et dire qu’il est pay_ _é_ _pour jouer à la poupée…_

« Fais en sorte que Gaara se noie pas dans ses céréales, d’accord ? » prévient-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Temari arrive dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir le menton de son petit frère glisser de la paume de sa main et atterrir dans son bol.

« Tu te fous de moi... » soupire-t-elle.

*

« Pourquoi tu es Tendue comme ça, Temari ? » demande à savoir Maito Gai en corrigeant le mouvement de son bras. « Tu ne peux pas avoir de Courbatures, tu t’es correctement Étirée hier soir ! »

Ses épais sourcils sont froncés et il est un peu trop proche au goût de Temari qui louche sur son gros nez. Le lycra vert lui fait mal au yeux, comme si la douleur dans ses muscles qui s’est réveillée quand elle s’est habillée n’était pas suffisante !

« Se pourrait-il que tu aies fait la Bringue hier soir ? » continue-t-il avec son putain de vocabulaire de vieux.

« Oi, Temari, tu es sortie sans moi ! » s’exclame Tenten à l’autre bout du tatami.

Pour une raison qu’elle ignore, Hyuuga Neji, le cousin snob d’Hinata, la fusille de ses yeux gris. Il a un problème, celui-là ?

« Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, » aboie-t-elle à son amie. Tenten sait très bien que Temari n’est pas le genre de filles qui sortent _danser_. Le seul moment où elle fait quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de loin à de la danse est dans ses rêves. Non pas que Temari rêve de danser ! Elle préfère de loin s’entraîner.

Elle n’a vraiment aucune idée d’où lui viennent ces foutues courbatures.

*

C’est comme si ses prières ont été entendues par un être supérieur – le marchand de sable peut-être, qui sait – car, le soir même, elle rêve du terrain d’entraînement.

Elle se tient là, debout sous le soleil de fin d’après-midi qui appuie sur le haut de son crâne comme s’il essayait de la faire tomber au sol. Sa longue chevelure est rassemblées en une tresse épaisse. La pierre de son diadème retombe sur son front, éternellement fraîche. La robe de lin couleur sable qu’elle porte, parfaite pour se fondre dans le décor, et son pantalon léger sont faîts pour entraver ses mouvements le moins possible : les manches pour protéger ses bras du soleil, le haori violet, symbole de force, la jupe ample et échancrée…

Temarise trouve dans son corps, totale maîtresse de ses mouvements. Dans les précédents rêves, elle assistait à ce qu’il se produisait comme de l’extérieur, simple spectatrice, ou piégée à l’intérieur de sa conscience. Ce n’est pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Il y a un homme qui se tient devant elle, droit et fier comme la plus haute tour de la Cité. Il la dévisage de son seul œil visible, l’autre étant caché par la fin de son turban qui retombe sur la joue gauche. Sa joue droite est mangée par deux Marques rouges comme du sang.

Elle sait tout à coup que cet homme s’appelle Baki et que cet air sur son visage est là par défaut mais elle ne peut s’empêcher d’être intimidée. Il attend et d’ici une seconde il franchira la distance de sécurité qui les sépare et l’attaquera sans merci jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne sa limite.

C’est ainsi que tous leurs entraînements se déroulent. Elle le sait. C’est un fait inscrit dans son esprit, gravé au fer rouge, une vérité générale, mais elle ne connaît pas cet homme, ce soldat gradé nommé Baki. Il n’est qu’une présence dans ses rêves, pas le tuteur avec qui elle se souvient soudainement d’avoir grandi.

Elle sent une panique terrible monter dans son estomac et craqueler lentement mais sûrement sa concentration. Elle cille, c’est le moment que Baki attendait. Il s’élance vers elle avec une vitesse incroyable. Temari remercie tous les combats qu’elle a mené contre Neji, le Génie du Karaté, et tous les entraînements ridicules de Gai car c’est le seule raison qui lui permet de contrer les mouvements inconnus de l’homme qui l’attaque. Ils ne viennent d’aucune technique d’art martial qu’elle connaît. Elle n’a même pas le temps de paniquer, tellement il est rapide.

Elle _sait_ qu’elle devrait sortir le tensen qu’elle garde en permanence sur elle caché dans on haori, son instinct n’arrête pas de lui répéter, mais elle ignore totalement _ce qu’est un putain de tensen_ !

Baki accélère encore. Temari doit réagir et vite. Elle prend de plus en plus de coups, elle ne pourra pas continuer éternellement. Elle sent déjà la sueur qui se glisse le long de sa colonne et tous ses muscles qui demande une pause.

Il pose une main contre son épaule, les doigts refermés et Temari sait ce qu’elle doit faire. Elle a fait ce geste des centaines et des centaines de fois : elle attrape fermement son poignet, remarque du coin de l’œil qu’il est Marqué d’un cercle noir, pivote tout son corps en faisant tourner ses pieds sur le sable fin, plie les genoux et tire sur ses bras dans un dernier effort.

Le poids du corps de Baki semble flotter pendant de longues minutes avant de toucher le sol avec un petit ‘pouf’. Il ne bouge pas. Temari s’efforce de rattraper son souffle qui fuit ses poumons, elle sent qu’elle en a besoin pour se préparer à ce qu’il viendra ensuite.

Contre toutes attentes, Baki sourit. Ses lèvres fines se tirent, son œil se courbe et Temari respire enfin.

« Bien ! » s’exclame-t-il en se relevant. « Règle numéro 1 ; être toujours prêt à tout ! »

La poitrine de Temari se gonfle quand elle inspire et se remplit d’un sentiment chaud, fourmillant et euphorique de fierté. Elle essaye de morde le sourire qui vient sur ses lèvres. Elle n’a jamais eu besoin d’être complimentée, que ce soit durant son enfance ou son adolescence et pourtant _un seul sourire de cet homme lui donne le sentiment de s’envoler au dessus de la Tour du_ -

« Je m’attendais à ce que tu sortes ton tensen mais tu m’as surpris avec ta technique. Qu’est-ce que c’était

que

ça ? »

Ce matin-là, quand elle trouve le courage de sortir de son lit, ses courbatures sont pires.

*

Temari tourne au coin de la rue et se trouve nez à nez avec quelqu’un. Elle sursaute et crie : « Mais bordel qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Naruto pose une main sur sa poitrine et inspire, l’air d’avoir eu aussi peur que Temari.

« Tu es en retard ! » dit-il. « Tout le monde est déjà là ! J’ai pensé que tu t’étais perdu. »

Temari lève les yeux au ciel. « C’est Gaara qui se perd tout le temps, crétin. J’ai pas besoin que tu viennes me tenir la main. »

« Mais j’en avais marre de t’attendre sans rien faire ! J’ai faim, moi ! »

Temari pense pendant une seconde à le noyer dans son bol de ramens. Elle était au club, donc elle a du passer chez elle pour prendre une douche rapide avant de venir, ils le savaient !

Mais elle décide contre ; Naruto a toujours eu un Q.I inférieur à la moyenne, on peut pas vraiment le tenir responsable. Et puis, il faudrait cacher le corps après, et ce serait trop de travail.

« Allez, magne-toi. »

Temari va finir par rester bloquée, si elle lève les yeux au ciel trop de fois en autant de minutes.

Ils marchent tous les deux vers le petit restaurant où Naruto travaille avec Sakura. I-CHI-RA-KU RA-ME-N, annonce les kanas sur les morceaux de tissus qui pendent dans l’encadrement de l’entrée.

L’intérieur du restaurant a toujours été chaleureux, pour elle tout du moins. Elle repère rapidement la tignasse rouge de son frère, assis au bar comme toujours. Naruto préfère cette place pour parler avec le chef Teuchi, une habitude qu’il a depuis l’enfance si on en croit la photo au mur de lui, petit, qui s’enfile trois bols en même temps.

Temari s’assoit entre ses deux frangins. Kankurou pause sa conversation avec Sakura pour lui donner un coup de coude.

« On a déjà commandé pour toi, » dit-il.

Temari lève les yeux au ciel. C’est pas comme si elle était difficile niveau nourriture. La fille du chef, dont Temari n’arrive jamais à se rappeler le nom, rit en essorant les nouilles. Temari rend le coup de coude, Kankurou renverse son verre d’eau sur son pantalon, Sakura explose de rire. Si Temari sent les envies meurtrières qui émanent du brun, elle ne le laisse pas montrer sur son visage.

« Sai ! » appelle le chef, éternellement souriant. « Apporte de l’eau par ici, veux-tu ? »

Temari se redresse en entendant ça. Gaara, qui surprend son regard, grogne.

« Ouais, » confirme-t-il. « ‘Sai’. »

« Quoi, toi aussi tu as entend parlé de lui ? »

« Tu oublies qu’Ino est dans ma classe, » dit Gaara.

Il plante ses baguette dans son bol d’un coup violant pour empêcher Naruto de lui voler sa viande et la courte conversation est finie. Temari reporte son attention sur l’adolescent qui vient servir de l’eau. Elle voit la ressemblance avec Sasuke, elle suppose ; les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, le teint pâle mais, en même temps, il est complètement différent. Sasuke avait tout le temps un sourire en coin qui lui tapait tellement sur le système et un regard toujours plein de dédain. Sai, de son côté, est stoïque, presque sans expression. Son visage est figé, comme s’il était un robot. Temari comprend pour il rebiffe autant Sakura.

« Alors, Mocheté, tu as ramené de nouveaux amis ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler les dangers du détournements de mineurs ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire faux en regardant Kankurou droit dans les yeux.

La mâchoire de du frère de Temari tombe contre son torse. Une veine tique sur le front de Sakura.

« Sai, » commence-t-elle en faisant craquer ses phalanges, menaçante, « je te conseille de la fermer. »

« Ok, Mocheté. »

Temari le regarde partir sans en croire ses oreilles.

« Il est sérieux, là ? »

« Ouais. Ino l’a jamais encore entendu parlé. Quand elle le fera, j’ai peur que ce soit pire qu’avec Kiba... »

Temari est déjà désespérée rien qu’en y pensant.

« Oh, et range ta langue, toi ! »

Les dents de Kankurou claquent quand il ferme la bouche.

*

La Princesse est bercée par cette mélodie qu’elle connaît sur le bout des doigts, même si elle ignore comment la jouer sur les instruments à cordes que les musiciens manient avec adresse. Son corps se déplace avec un telle légèreté que c’est à se demander si elle a des ailes qui la porte de pas en pas. Puis elle réalise que c’est la main chaude, délicatement posée sur sa taille à l’instar d’une plume, qui l'accompagne dans chacun de ses mouvements. Au départ, elle ne voit qu’elle, cette main d’homme, large, épaisse, forte, qui pourtant est composée de longs doigts gracieux et habiles. Puis elle découvre que la main est reliée à un bras qui est relié à un corps, là tout proche d’elle. Ils s’effleurent, s’éloignent et se rapprochent. Ils dansent, réalise-t-elle.

C’est différent de lors du Festival où elle se laisse guider par les Esprits du Vent, ces danseurs invisibles aux yeux non-instruits. Ils dansent à deux, l’un pour l’autre, au milieu d'une salle immense, remplie de personnes aux visages flous – qui importent peu au final. Rien ne compte, en vérité. Elle connaît la musique par cœur, elle la laisse entrer en elle, s’infiltrer dans son sang, dans ses nerfs, dans ses muscles et dicter les mouvements qu’elle doit exécuter, en parfaite harmonie avec ceux de son cavalier.

Comme dans les autres rêves, Temari porte une longue robe et un certain nombre de bijoux. Mais cette robe-ci est différente, spéciale. Elle est plus lourde, plus travaillée et plus belle. Elle l’entoure étroitement, dans une alliance de blanc cassé, de noir ténèbres et de vert émeraude qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Être vêtue ainsi lui semble naturel, comme si elle portait tous les jours des robes alors que sa garde-robe n'est constituée que de jeans tailles hautes et de t-shirts imprimés et qu'elle ne porte jamais rien de plus que ces boucles d'oreilles discrètes – et même celles-là elle les garde pour les occasions. Mais elle se déplace et le lin caresse ses jambes et son épaule gauche à chaque pas et la pression du bracelet autour de son bras et le poids du collier sur son cou et du diadème sur sa tête sont familiers et rassurants.

La Princesse tournoie, ses cheveux créent un halo doré atour d’elle. La musique continue. La silhouette de l'homme se précise à présent. La tâche marron qu'elle voyait devient un véritable kimono de soie bien travaillé. En-dessous apparaît le sous-kimono vert foncé, _du même vert que les feuilles de la forêt de son clan,_ se souvient-elle, qui vient habiller ses poignets pâles. Elle voit également les cicatrices sur ses mains quand il les replace contre sa hanche, des cicatrices qu'il a héritées d'un entraînement au katana, celui qu'il porte souvent à la ceinture. Mais pas ce soir parce que ce soir, ils dansent, ils célèbrent.

Que célèbrent-ils, déjà ? Peu importe, du moment qu'il se tient là, près d'elle, et qu'il lui sourit. Il sourit. Les traits de son visage apparaissent enfin. Son teint pâle qui le désigne comme étranger au désert. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que l’encre pour une fois correctement attachés sur le haut de son crâne et pas en une queue lâche comme d'ordinaire. Ses yeux, de l'exacte même teinte que son kimono, posés sur elle. Il sourit, pas de son rictus moqueur qui apparaît parfois, mais bel et bien un sourire doux que Temari n'a vu que quelques fois sur ses lèvres quand il parle à son meilleur ami Chouji, quand il-

Temari ouvre les yeux en grand, allongée en étoile sur son lit, les jambes emmêlées dans son draps.

Elle déglutit.

Elle sait à qui appartient ce visage.

Nara Shikamaru.

*

Temari se force à oublier le rêve. _Il n’a pas d’importance_ , elle se dit, _il est comme les autres. Ce n’est qu’un rêve_. _Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait signifier, de toute façon ?_ Elle se répète ça devant le miroir avant et après s’être brossé les dents. Puis c’est oublié.

Les cours sont tous scientifiques aujourd’hui et elle y arrive encore moins que d’ordinaire. D’ici seize heures, elle est prête à s’arracher les cheveux un par un. _Heureusement que le dernier cours_ _de la journée_ _, c’est sport_ , se dit-elle alors qu’elle enlève son t-shirt dans les vestiaires. Parce que sinon, elle va finir par exploser.

« Fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Temari. Tu vas avoir des rides. »

Elle jette un regard sur son épaule vers Ino qui la dévisage, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et son épaule appuyée contre son casier. Elle est en sous-vêtements, mais ça n’a pas l’air de la déranger plus que ça. Ino, en plus de sa complète incompréhension de l’espace vitale, ignore totalement ce que signifie le mot ‘pudeur’. Temari est sûre qu’elle ne saurait pas lire le kanji si elle le voyait.

« Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, » continue Ino quand elle ne reçoit pas de réponse. « T’es de mauvais poil, aujourd’hui. Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse d’avoir enfin cours avec moi ! »

Temari fait rouler excessivement ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Ino et son mélodrame. C’est pas comme si elles ne mangeaient pas presque tous les midi ensembles et qu’elles ne se voyaient pas au moins une fois par semaine après les cours.

« Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ? J’ai pas très bien dormi. »

Elle s’attend à ce que son amie s’empresse de lui faire la liste de toutes ces techniques stupides pour ‘optimiser son sommeil réparateur’ mais elle se trompe. Ino réajuste son éternelle queue de cheval en soupirant rêveusement.

« J’ai encore rêvé de lui, cette nuit... »

Sa phrase tombe en même temps qu’un silence dans les vestiaires alors la plupart des filles autour d’elles se tournent vers elle pour l’écouter.

Temari aurait préféré le monologue sur le sommeil réparateur.

« De qui tu parles ? » demande l’une des commères de classe. Les histoires qui sortent du moulin à paroles d’Ino sont toujours les plus intéressantes pour elles.

« De sa nouvelle conquête, qui d’autre ? » proclame Sakura moqueusement de l’autre bout de la pièce où elle discutait avec Hinata. Elle a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres qui contraste avec l’air sérieux que lui donne ses cheveux roses attachés en une toute petite queue.

Temari ne veut pas prendre part à cette conversation. Elle s’accroupit pour nouer ses lacets, avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas mêlée à la dispute qui va éclater d’une minute à l’autre.

« C’est le bon, cette fois, Gros Front ! » crie Ino.

Temari parie qu’elle a les poings sur les hanches et qu’elle foudroie sa meilleure amie du regard, comme à chaque fois. Elle parie aussi que Sakura a les sourcils relevés, les bras croisés sur son torse et une veine qui tique sur son front.

« Oh, arrête ton cinéma ! »

« Je le sais ! C’est le bon ! Toutes les nuits, je rêve qu’il me prenne dans ses bras, qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes... »

Derrière Ino, Temari se redresse et mime un vomissement. Les filles se marrent toutes, sauf la blonde qui se retourne comme une tornade.

« C’est le BON !! » hurle-t-elle, comme si le répéter plus fort suffirait à y donner plus de logique. Une vraie gamine.

« Ouais, » ironise Temari, « parce que, dès que tu rêves d’un garçon, c’est que tu es amoureuse de lui... »

Ça y est, Ino est vexée.

« C’est pas parce personne ne t’a jamais embrassée que tu dois être jalouse ! Les rêves, c’est la façon dont ton cœur te dit que c’est lui ! »

Temari, pas le moins du monde atteinte par la réflexion d’Ino, émet un ronflement moqueur. Si c’était _‘_ _la façon dont ton cœur te dit que c’est lui’_ , elle serait amoureuse de Nara Shikamaru. Ce qui, franchement, est à mourir de rire. Elle et ce flemmard désagréable ? Plutôt crever. Même s’ils sont dans la même classe, même s’ils ont des amis en commun, ils ne se parlent presque jamais. Et puis Temari n’a pas le temps pour des conneries du genre. Son rêve ne veut rien dire. Elle n’est amoureuse de personne et certainement pas de Nara Shikamaru.

« Allons, les filles, on sort ! » résonne la voix chantante de Gai à travers la porte. « Sinon vous courrez un kilomètre de plus ! »

Ino pousse un juron, saute dans son short et dans son t-shirt de sport et la conversation meure. Les filles sortent pour rejoindre les garçons sur le terrain d’athlé. Les pieds de Temari la mènent vers son frère et son meilleur ami alors que ses yeux sont attirés, malgré elle, vers Shikamaru qui vacille sur ses propres pieds. Il n’y a que lui pour pioncer tout en étant debout. Tout le monde se met en ligne pour commencer le tour d’échauffement, sauf lui. Gai ne le force même plus depuis qu’il s’est endormi en courant, qu’il s’est ramassé la figure et qu’il a dû être emmené à l’infirmerie parce que son nez pissait le sang.

Franchement, qui tomberait amoureux d’un abruti pareil ? Temari aurait pris plaisir à lui faire mordre la poussière mais il ne participe même pas à la course. Pitoyable.

*

Temari ferme ses yeux pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard. Elle ignore ce qui se trouve dans son matelas mais il est beaucoup plus confortable que celui sur lequel elle vient de s’endormir. L’air est déjà lourd, même si le soleil n’a pas encore atteint son point le plus brûlant dans le ciel.

La jeune fille qu’elle a souvent croisée dans ses rêves est là, debout à côté du lit, la dominant de sa hauteur. Les quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui retombent de chaque côté de son front ombragent son visage, donnant à ses yeux couleur bois un air dangereux. Ils ne se laissent pas du tout impressionner par la vision que Temari offre, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller comme si elle aspirait à fusionner avec. Un de ses sourcils est haussé pour souligner son mépris de l’attitude de la Princesse. Sa bouche, si prône à s’étirer en un magnifique sourire, est déformée en une fine ligne.

Matsuri. Son nom est Matsuri.

Elle est plus jeune que la Princesse, assez impatiente, caractérielle, persévérante et très loyale. Ses doigts sont particulièrement doués pour créer des vêtements et ses membres savent comment bloquer des attaques vicieuses. Elle est la personne qui a été choisie par le Conseil pour grandir avec la Princesse, l’accompagner à chaque étape de sa vie et pour la protéger en cas de nécessité.

Temari ferme les yeux très fort et s’attend à se réveiller dès l’instant où elle les rouvre, parce que c’est clairement un rêve qu’elle fait et la réalisation de ce qu’elle vient d’apprendre – le nom de Matsuri – serait parfait dans la catégorie des éléments qui causent le réveil, non ?

« Levez-vous, » la presse Matsuri tout en retirant le draps léger qui la couvre pour attraper son bras et la redresser avec fermeté. Elle fait ça tous les matins, elle a certainement développé un protocole à suivre pour être la plus efficace possible. Elle claque sa langue contre son palais, agacée. La tâche est particulièrement difficile, aujourd’hui. Temari se demande pourquoi ; dans ses rêves, la Princesse n’est pas ce qu’elle appellerait une personne matinale mais elle n’atteint pas le niveau de Temari. Kankurou donnerait sûrement tout ce qu’il a pour les échanger.

Puis elle se rend compte de ce qui est différent des autres fois. Elle est plus lucide qu’à l’ordinaire. Son corps n’est pas en pilotage automatique. C’est elle qui décide.

Elle ne se réveillera pas alors autant jouer le jeu. Elle fait glisser ses jambes hors du lit, se lève avec difficulté et suit Matsuri derrière le paravent, à la droite de la pièce, celui qui représente des Esprits du Vent dansant sous le soleil et la lune, fabriquée par la grand-mère de la Princesse, ancienne Kazekage avant son père.

« Vous avez un cours spirituel qui vous attend, » l’informe Matsuri comme elle lui annonce le programme de la journée à chaque réveil. « Puis une audience avec le Conseil. »

« Un cours spirituel ? » répète bêtement Temari.

Matsuri ne répond pas. Ses mains, incroyablement douces dans leurs mouvements malgré les apparences, font passer ses longs cheveux sur son épaule pour l’aider à enfiler le robe austère qu’elle porte quand les cours spirituels sont au programme. _Austère_ , c’est l’adjectif que son esprit lui a soufflé, et pourtant la robe est plus belle que tous les vêtements que Temari ait jamais été donnée de posséder avec les maigres revenues qu’ils ont. C’est même plus beau que tous ceux qu’elle ait jamais vus. _Un_ _saree_ , lui souffle un coin de son esprit. _C’est un saree._

Matsuri, aveugle à son trouble, l’emmène ensuite s’asseoir sur un tabouret de bois blanc pour qu’elle puisse la coiffer avec facilité. Elle se laisse faire.

Les mains expertes, avec pour seuls armes deux peignes en os de scorpions géants, s’attellent à démêler sa chevelure cendrée en commençant par les pointes qui caressent le creux de ses reins par petits à-coups fermes.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse aujourd’hui, Princesse, » commente la plus jeune. « D’ordinaire, vous râler à chaque fois que je tire un peu trop fort sur un nœud. »

_Peut-être_ _bien_ , a envie de répondre Temari, _mais ça me manque d’avoir quelqu’un qui tire sur mes nœuds_. Sa mère passait une demi-heure chaque soir à cette tâche tout en fredonnant des chansons et des histoires que Temari a oubliées depuis longtemps. Après sa mort, Temari a refusé que quiconque s’approche ne serait-ce que d’un mètre d’elle avec une brosse à cheveux. Elle se faisait elle-même les quatre couettes que sa mère affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Ça lui manque.

Matsuri lui fait penser à sa mère, cette nuit. Temari se racle la gorge, surprise de sentir ses yeux s’humidifier.

« J’ai juste fait un rêve étrange, » dit-elle, l’ironie de ses paroles a un goût amer sur sa langue.

Matsuri hume, trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour relever. Temari décide de laisser ses yeux explorer la pièce pour ne pas risquer que les larmes réussissent à franchir la barrière de ses paupières. La pièce n’est pas floue, comme lors des rêves précédents. Elle voit l’immense miroir sur pied, sur la droite, sculpté dans du bois blanc. Elle s’attarde quelques secondes pour contempler son reflet irréel, ses longs cheveux, son visage plus fin, la ligne de ses épaules droites, avant de continuer son exploration visuelle. Elle voit le bureau en ébène, recouvert de parchemins vierges et de tablettes de gravures, l’étrange étagère aux compartiments en forme de losanges remplis d’autres rouleaux, le lit quatre personnes et ses baldaquins de lin, la petite table, le fauteuil en cuire noir. Son regard arrive vers la fenêtre ronde et la vue qu’elle offre : les tours qui se fondent dans le paysage et les sables du Désert.

« Les rêves étranges ont parfois du bon. Monsieur Baki dit que les rêves sont le seul moyen que l’esprit des têtes de mules trouve pour leur faire comprendre les choses les plus simples. »

Il faut un moment à Temari pour se souvenir du fil de la conservation que Matsuri semble avoir repris où elle l’avait laissée. Un rire s’échappe de sa poitrine ; elle voit bien Baki, avec son petit air renfrogné, dire ces mots.

« Est-ce que tu m’appelles tête de mule ? » se moque-t-elle.

L’effet est immédiat :

« Moi ? » demande Matsuri avec un air faussement offensé. « Je n’oserais jamais ! Monsieur Baki par contre... »

Un autre rire confortable quitte ses lèvres. Les boutades familières la mettent à l’aise. Matsuri quitte le rôle de Karura, sa mère, pour retomber dans celui de Kankurou, de sa façon de l’appeler Couette-couette et de lui lancer des piques à chaque occasion. Matsuri, qui n’a pas le statut sociale pour se moquer de la Princesse royale, déguise ses remarques pour pouvoir les prononcer mais le fond reste le même. Temari trouve amusant la façon dont Matsuri appelle son tuteur ‘Monsieur Baki’ alors qu’ils ont la même façon un peu brusque de dire les choses.

Une pierre se pose contre son front. Temari sait, sans même un coup d’œil vers le miroir, qu’il s’agit du jade de son diadème frontale de princesse. Elle se sentait un peu nue sans lui.

Baki, qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir du plus haut étage de la tour, se tourne vers elles en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Il adresse un léger signe de tête à Matsuri avant de reporter son attention sur Temari. Il la dévisage de la tête aux pieds, évalue sa tenue en fonction de son activité de la journée. Elle peut pratiquement lire ce qu’il pense ; elle devra sûrement se changer pour rencontre le Conseil mais pour le Sanctuaire, sa tenue est parfaite. Il hoche la tête, visiblement satisfait.

« Merci, Matsuri, » congédie-t-il la jeune fille. Le Sanctuaire et la salle du Conseil sont les seuls endroits de la Cité où elle n’a pas le droit d’accompagner la Princesse. « Allons-y, Temari. Le Grand Shaman nous attend. »

Temari suit son tuteur dans les nombreux escaliers de la Tour avec une grâce qui ne lui appartient pas, même si c’est elle qui commande les mouvements de ce corps. Sa longue tresse caresse son dos à chaque pas. Les murs sombres sont recouverts de gravures, alternant entre dessins et écritures étranges qui ne ressemblent en rien aux kanas et aux kanji que Temari apprend depuis l’école élémentaire et, pourtant, elle les comprend tous. Elle voit ces symboles inconnus et elle les associe immédiatement à des sons de sa tête, comme s’il s’agissait de sa langue maternelle.

Les deux continuent de descendre et passent ainsi sous le niveau du sol pour déboucher sur la galerie principale qui grouille de personnes, de vie. La véritable Cité se trouve ici, en souterrain, pas dans les rues à la merci du soleil brûlant.

Baki avance avec le flux de citoyens vers le Marché interne qui les sépare du Sanctuaire. La Princesse affectionne grandement passer par ici, Temari sait, et profiter du murmure des marchands et des acheteurs, des rires d’enfants qui jouent par-ci, par-là, de l’odeur des épices, du tissus, et de leurs mille et une couleurs. Elle pourrait passer ses journées ici et à la Taverne des Marchants, au bout du chemin sur la droite, où se racontent des milliers d’histoires des quatre autres grandes cités du monde et de toutes les autres cités entre elles et même d’autres encore plus loin dont personne n’a encore jamais entendu parlé ici.

« Temari, » Baki la rappelle à l’ordre parce qu’il la connaît depuis qu’elle est née. Elle accélère le pas pour le rattraper, ce qu’elle ne parvient à achever qu’au niveau de la Grande Arche marquant l’entrée du Sanctuaire.

Le Sanctuaire est gouverné par un silence surnaturel, amplifié par la douce lumière qu’émettent les lanternes de vers luisants qui crée d’immenses ombres au pied des arbre de bois blanc avec leurs feuilles rouges crochues.

Aussitôt que Temari pose un orteil sur le sol sacré, toute la plante de son pied s’emplit de fourmillements ; la Marque qui y est gravée en bleu cobalt depuis son jeune âge, depuis qu’elle est assez âgée pour retenir les mots du Serment et pour les réciter sans erreur, bourdonne chaleureusement. Il lui faut toujours un moment pour s’habituer à la sensation. Baki lui jette un regard suspicieux mais il ne commente pas. Ces Marques sont une chose que seuls les membres de la famille royale peuvent comprendre. Autrement dit, personne d’autre qu’elle n’en a la capacité.

Deux shamans, reconnaissables à leurs Marques mauves sous leurs yeux, inclinent respectueusement la tête en les croisant. Baki et Temari gravissent les marches de roches du Grand Temple. Temari n’a pas le temps de s’attarder pour observer les statues et gravures. A l’intérieur, il y a plusieurs autres shamans qui murmurent des mélodies, des prières, il y a des nuages d’encens qui voyagent paresseusement dans l’air. Au centre de la pièce, un vieil homme est assis en tailleur, en pleine méditation. Il semble être entouré d’un halo de lumière, ce qui devrait être impossible car ils sont sous terre.

« Temari, » dit-il de sa voix grave sans même ouvrir les yeux. « Viens t’asseoir devant moi. »

Elle obtempère sans un mot. C’est ainsi que débutent tous les cours avec l’Honorable Bunpuku, le Grand Shaman. Les autres shamans quittent la pièce pour aller prier dans les antichambres adjacentes. Temari est en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux nus, et elle le détaille du regard. Son crâne dégarni, la Marque qu’il a sur le front, identique aux érudits en forme mais pas en couleur, ses paupières tombantes, le trait mauve sous chacun de ses yeux et autour de chacune de ses phalanges, sa longue barbe blanche, sa tunique couleur sable, son dos droit, sa respiration calme et régulière qu’elle imite inconsciemment…

« Ton esprit est troublé, jeune enfant. »

Temari ne sait pas très bien à quoi il fait allusion alors elle ne répond pas. Il est peu probable que le Grand Shaman ait terminé son discours alors elle patiente.

« Tu as prononcé tes vœux très jeune, » dit-il, « et tu as dû assumer le poids du Sable sur tes petites épaules trop tôt. Tu t’en es bien sortie, Temari, malgré ce que tu peux penser parfois. » Il ouvre les yeux et pose sur elle ses deux orbes noirs. La Marque qui les souligne semble scintiller surnaturellement pendant une seconde. « Néanmoins, ton rôle de Kazekage ne fait que commencer. Les esprits du Vent le murmurent pour ceux qui savent tendre l’oreille. »

La Marque qui décore le ventre et le torse de Temari la brûle un instant , cachée sous le lin de sa robe. Ça ne lui fait pas mal mais elle fronce les sourcils à la sensation.

« Que disent-ils, Grand Shaman ? » demande-t-elle prudemment. « Est-ce un avertissement, une menace ? »

L’Honorable Bunpuku semble y réfléchir. Il lève une main, paume tournée vers le haut comme une demande.

« Peut-on vraiment connaître un futur que nous n’avons pas encore tissé ? » répondit-il sagement. « Cela reviendrait à comprendre une vie antérieure dont on ne se souvient pas. Sois simplement prête à accepter ce qui viendra. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Le dernier rêve était étrange. Cette pensée n’arrête pas de la déconcentrer de son devoir de math. Au début, elle était elle-même dans le corps de quelqu’un d’autre, comme dans la plupart de ses rêves de princesse. Puis, au fur et à mesure, elle a commencé à se ‘fondre dans le personnage’. Elle avait des souvenirs qui n’étaient pas les siens et des attitudes, des aptitudes, des gestes, des reflexes…

Elle doit revenir aux suites géométriques. A côté d’elle, Sakura écrit furieusement, déjà à la quatrième page de sa copie, Kiba dessine sur son brouillon, le devoir déjà terminé, Chouji se gratte la tête comme si la réponse allait tomber avec une peau morte et Shikamaru dort (encore).

« Sabaku no Temari, ta copie ne va pas s’écrire toute seule, » la réprimande la prof.

Elle se mord l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répliquer à l’adulte de s’occuper de son cul. C’est vrai, les suites. C’est quoi la formule, déjà ? Ah, quelque chose comme Qn/Qo… Mais comment l’utiliser ? Elle a oublié…

Ce qui la turlupine vraiment, c’est le terme Kazekage qu’à utilisé le vieux. Elle l’a déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? Arg, si seulement elle avait pas une mémoire aussi pourrie !

« Plus que dix minutes ! »

« Quoi, déjà? » s’exclame Temari.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Bordel, elle a même pas le temps de les fusiller du regard, il lui reste encore un autre exercice entier à faire…

Temari sort de la salle en soupirant. Si elle a la moyenne, elle est chanceuse.

« Alors, on a la tête dans la lune ? » raille la voix exaspérante de Kiba alors qu’il passe devant elle pour sortir. « Trop occupée à mater mon corps de rêve ? »

« Dans tes rêves, Inuzuka ! »

Il s’éloigne à reculons pour pouvoir lui faire un clin d’œil. Elle lui montre son doigt d’honneur.

« T’as réussi à le finir ? » demande Chouji en la rejoignant, les épaules un peu tombantes. Elle secoue la tête. « Moi non plus. »

« C’était pas si difficile, pourtant, » déclare une voix traînante.

C’est une blague. Shikamaru a eu le temps de terminer le DS _et_ de dormir ? Temari devrait lui faire avaler sa langue pour ce qu’il vient de dire. Il hausse un sourcil en la voyant l’assassiner du regard. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand Sakura sort enfin.

« Désolée ! Je devais demande un- Est-ce que ça va ? » Ses sourcils roses sont froncés, ses yeux font la navette entre Temari et l’autre vantard. Chouji laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

« On parlait juste du devoir. »

Sakura semble soulagée que ce ne soit que ça.

« Ouais, elle l’a sorti d’où, son exercice 3 ? »

Shikamaru baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, échange un regard avec Chouji et s’éloigne dans un autre couloir. Temari lève les yeux au plafond. Peu importe.

*

Temari s’attend à ce que les rêves gagnent en intensité, parce que c’est le chemin qu’ils semblent avoir pris. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui se passe. Temari se réveille juste avec une mélodie dans sa tête tous les matins sans se souvenir de rien à part la vague impression de tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle n’y penserait pas si la mélodie n’était pas si… différente. Temari n’écoute pas vraiment de musique classique, elle est plus branchée rock ou pop. Mais cet air ne ressemble à rien de ce qu’elle connaît et pourtant elle est complètement sous le charme.

Elle se réveille avec la mélodie, se lève avec la mélodie, s’habille, déjeune, se brosse les dents avec la mélodie. Elle suit les cours avec cette bonde son et combat en rythme au club, avec une délicatesse qu’elle ne savait pas pouvoir un jour avoir, et s’endort comme si c’était une berceuse.

*

Le professeur d’histoire est un passionné – rien à voir avec le vieux schnoque qui enseignait cette matière à Iwa et qui détestait les enfants. Temari comprenait pas du tout comment il avait fait pour se retrouver prof pour des gosses et, apparemment, lui-non plus – Il est jeune, c’est un bon point, et plutôt pas trop moche (Ino était amoureuse de lui, paraît-il). Mais sa véritable arme, c’est son sourire. Ses sourcils se relèvent un peu pour atteindre la limite des mèches blondes qui retombent sur son front, ses yeux noirs se mettent à pétiller et ses pommettes remontent comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu’il a gagné au loto.

Il est pas vraiment le genre de Temari, il a pas de fossette, mais elle peut voir qu’il est plutôt beau mec. Il donne envie d’apprendre, en tout cas, même pour quelqu’un comme elle qui détestait l’histoire. A Iwa, même si la ville appartient au même pays que Konoha, tout se résume à étudier le caillou débile qu’ils ont pour emblème.

« Le prochain thème est sur les Cités-états ! » annonce le prof comme s’il parlait de Noël. « Je sais, je sais, » rajoute-t-il devant les grognements de certains, « vous avez déjà étudié la formation de Konoha alors on va passer ce passage pour arriver directement à l’époque la plus intéressante, vous allez voir, ça sera marrant ! Ouvrez vos livre page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. »

Temari lève les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire et ouvre le livre entre elle et Sakura à la page demandée. La création de Konoha, c’est un peu barbant. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps que personne ne sait plus que des légendes transmises à l’orale et déformées à mort.

Ses yeux balayent la page pour lire les titres des chapitres. Rien ne devrait attirer son attention, c’est le même programme quand la plupart des bouquins d’histoires mais une ligne lui saute à la figure. _Etude de cas ; la Cité perdue de Suna_.

Suna. Le nom est familier. Où est-ce qu’elle l’a entendu ?

« Premier chapitre : le Hokage visionnaire Senju Hashirama. Qui parmi vous peut me dire ce qu’il sait de lui ?»

*

Le début est flou. Temari se trouve dans une grande bibliothèque, la plus grande jamais construite, souterraine, cachée à la vue de tous ceux qui n’appartiennent pas à la Cité. Elle rassemble des millions de savoirs sur le monde connu et sur des légendes lointaines et anciennes, entretenus par les mains expertes des érudits. Les étagères sont si hautes qu’elle est obligée de lever la tête pour en voir le haut. Elles sont remplies à craquer et Temari n’a jamais rien vu d’aussi impressionnant que ça. Elle est assise devant un bureau d’ébène recouvert de rouleaux dépliés, au centre de la première antichambre, celle ouverte au public qui contient les archives récentes. Les signes étranges sont encore là, sur le papier, si différents des kanjis.

« Concentre-toi, » demande Baki et tout devient plus distinct.

Il est assis en face d’elle, avec son éternel turban cachant le moitié de son visage, sa Marque rouge, sa tenue de militaire et son air sévère.

Temari a la vague impression que c’est la première fois qu’ils se voient depuis quelques semaines (il était absent, en voyage diplomatique, lui semble-t-il,) et elle est heureuse de le voir en un seul morceau. Elle sait qu’il est parfaitement capable de se défendre lui-même, il n’y a qu’à voir ces biceps pour le savoir, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter tout de même.

« Reprenons. Le Hokage a accepté une audience au sein même de son village, dans deux mois. Nous devons prendre avantage de ce temps pour te préparer à quitter la Cité. Il te faut des connaissances pour agir avec pertinence et respect. »

Il y a quelque chose chez lui d’inhabituel.

« Est-ce que tu serais anxieux ? » Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu’elle ne les pense. Ah, c’est un de ces rêves où elle est spectatrice. Il ne manque que du pop-corn.

Baki relève immédiatement la tête pour lui lancer un regard aussi pointu qu’une lance de Chasseur.

« _Princesse_ , » siffle-t-il entre ses dents, « dois-je vous rappeler les enjeux de cette rencontre ? »

Oh. Il utilise toujours le vouvoiement comme arme de réprimande ultime. Ça n’atteint pas la Princesse le moins du monde. Un rire joyeux s’échappe même de sa gorge.

« Tu es inquiet ! » s’exclame-t-elle, ravie. « C’est la première fois que je t’accompagnerais, après tout. »

« Oh, si ça ne tenait qu’à moi... »

« Je sais, » le coupe-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il va dire, « je me concentre. Nous parlions de Senju Hashirama et de l’accord économique. »

Tiens ? C’est un nom qu’elle a déjà entendu aujourd’hui, en cours d’histoire. Ils font même tout un chapitre sur lui. De quoi se souvient-elle ? Hokage le plus célèbre de l’ancien pays du Feu, avant la Réunification. Il avait un frère, si elle a bien compris le prof.

« Non, nous parlions de Konoha et de sa culture. Oublie l’accord pour le moment. Le plus important, ce sera ta compréhension parfaite de la dynamique politique du pays du Feu. »

Il attrape un rouleau qui représente des symboles que Temari ne parvient pas à lire, même par les yeux de la Princesse.

« Ils ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière que nous, même s’ils ont eux aussi un Kage et un conseil. Nous pourrions même dire qu’ils sont exactement l’inverse de notre système. Les membres du Conseil de Konoha sont les patriarche des clans importants, titres transmis par le sang, alors que leur Kage est choisi et élu par le Conseil. »

Temari se penche, prête à lire cet énorme rouleau mais son tuteur n’a pas terminé. Loin de là. Il en attrape un autre, puis un autre et un dernier et les place devant elle.

« Néanmoins, les premières choses que tu te dois de connaître si tu entreprends un voyage est l’environnement. Les animaux sont différents et les plantes aussi. Tu dois- »

Après de longues heures d’études fastidieuses, Temari à l’impression que son cerveau est tout à fait prêt à entreprendre un voyage pour lui sortir par les narines afin de lui exposer les caractéristiques de cette _forêt luxuriante et humide qui se situe à six jours de convoi par temps clément et qui abrite des plantes qui poussent en abondance avec leurs feuilles vertes et leurs pétales aux milles et une couleurs sans être brûlées par le soleil et des animaux que tu n’as jamais vu, que tu n’as jamais imaginés qui peuvent te mettre en danger si tu ne les connais pas. Les as-tu retenus ? Quelles plantes peuvent t’empoisonner ? Lesquelles peuvent te guérir ? Lesquelles sont comestibles ? A quoi ressemblent-elles ? Quelles odeurs ont-elles ?_

Bon sang. Quitte à passer le temps de ses rêves à réviser, Temari préférerait avoir des cours particuliers de mathématiques, ça, ça lui sera utile dans la vie.

… En fait, non. Qu’est-ce qu’elle vient d’oser penser ? Tout sauf des rêves de maths !Ayez pitié ! Elle souffre déjà bien assez ! Elle préfère de loin les cours de scout !

« Récite-moi les principaux clans. »

Temari aurait bien volontiers grogné mais son corps ne lui répond pas. A la place de s’avachir sur le bureau comme elle le voudrait, son dos se raidit et elle lève le menton. Ses lèvres s’ouvrent et parlent distinctement :

« Les deux clans ancestraux sont les Senju et les Uchiwa car ils sont les fondateurs du village. Ces derniers dirigent la police interne de la cité. Vient ensuite l’illustre clan Hyuuga, les maître connus d’une technique de corps à corps secrète, puis la triade Akimichi, Yamanaka et Nara, suivit des Aburame et des- »

Temari reçoit une gifle si forte que toute sa joue irradie de douleur. Elle se redresse d’un bond qui fait grincer son sommier et se jette sur son abruti de frère pour lui faire payer ses méthodes. Est-ce qu’elle lui a demandé d’être son réveil personnel ?! Absolument pas !

« Tu vas payer ! »

Temari se jette sur Kankurou.

« C’était pour te réveiller ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Gaara ! Au secours ! Elle va me tueeeeeeeer ! »

Si Gaara les entend, il ne bouge pas d’un poil.

*

C’est jeudi et Temari n’a pas club de karaté le jeudi. Sakura travaille, Ino est en vadrouille, Tenten a un énorme devoir de littérature à réviser et Temari n’a pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Pas tout de suite. Elle erre dans les couloirs du lycée, vers le bâtiment Ouest.

Gaara est là-bas, il est membre du club de lecture ( _comme s’il p_ _eut_ _pas faire ça à la maison_ ) qui se tient dans la bibliothèque du lycée où Temari n’a jamais mis les pieds. Elle hausse les épaules. Son frère vient la voir au dojo, elle peut bien lui rendre la pareille.

 _Non_ , répond-elle à sa petite voix intérieure qui dit que ce n’est qu’une excuse, _ce n’est pas à cause_ _mon rêve_ _que j’y vais_.

Elle pousse brusquement la porte, qui grince à s’en péter les tympans, quelle saloperie, avant de se souvenir qu’on est sensé être silencieux dans une bibliothèque. Oups.

Elle trouve facilement la table centrale où sont assis les membres du club qui la regardent tous arriver. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Gaara et Hinata lui sourient et son frère tire la chaise à côté de lui dans une demande silencieuse pour qu’elle le rejoigne. Elle sort son trieur et commence un travail de biologie mais elle n’a pas vraiment une excellente concentration.

Son regard balaye les étagères qui font peut-être sa taille si elle lève les bras et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Rien de bien impressionnant. Temari n’a jamais été intéressée par ces placards à livres et n’a jamais pensé qu’ils pourraient être quelque chose à voir, comme les célèbres falaises aux bords de l’océan de Kiri, des collines qu’ils se perdent dans les nuages comme à Kumo et d’autres vues qui valent de les prendre en photo. Une bibliothèque n’a rien de spéciale. Alors pourquoi en rêve-t-elle ?

Le portable de Gaara, posé sur la table à coté de lui, vibre. Tout le monde l’ignore sauf elle. Ils sont tous plongés dans leurs bouquins. _Monstres des légendes_ , lit son frère. Il y a peut-être des images intéressantes là-dedans mais Temari n’a jamais été passionnée par les légendes.

Le portable vibre encore et cette fois elle a le temps de voir qui envoie le message. Naruto.

Oh, c’est vrai, Naruto dort à l’appartement ce soir. Il fait souvent ça, avec Gaara. Kankurou s’en plaint, c’est que le blond dort dans _sa_ chambre et _«_ _Il_ _sait pas chuchoter, bordel ! »._ Mais il sait aussi que Gaara dort toujours la nuit complète quand Naruto est là. Kankurou est comme Temari, quand on touche au sujet des insomnies de Gaara. Quand il était gosse, il ne dormait jamais ou presque. Et quand il le faisait, c’était pire.

Le téléphone vibre et vibre et vibre. Aburame Shino, un mec dans la classe de son frère, fait claquer sa langue d’agacement. Il est l’ami d’enfance d’Hinata et Kiba, si elle se souvient bien. Plutôt du genre silencieux mais rancunier comme personne, si elle en croit les plaintes de Kiba quand ils sont en physique – non pas qu’elle écoute vraiment.

« Désolé, » souffle Gaara en attrapant son portable. Il marmonne quelque chose, certainement une insulte pour Naruto. Temari laisse échapper un ricanement, Naruto a cette habitude de harceler les gens qui ne lui réponde pas, ce qui lui vaut un regard pointu de Shino. (Enfin, elle suppose, elle peut pas vraiment savoir avec les lunettes de soleil sur son nez tous les jours à toutes les heures.)

Tiens ? Est-ce que ce serait un rougissement qu’elle voit sur les joues de son bébé de frère ?

*

Comme si elle avait provoqué le destin en allant au CDI du lycée, elle est de nouveau dans la Grande Bibliothèque dans son rêve. Le plafond est sculpté en voûtes et gravés de formes qu’elle est incapable de discerner à cette distance. C’est vraiment magnifique.

Elle baisse la tête et son regard est tout de suite accroché par ce qui se trouve sur le bureau d’ébène. Ce n’est pas des rouleaux, ce n’est pas des cartes ou des gravures. C’est un boîte de bois, plus claire que l’ébène, qui se tient seule sous son regard.

« Quel genre de leçon est-ce là ? » sa bouche demande à Baki qui doit se trouver en face d’elle.

La boîte est curieuse. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui a été créée dans la Cité, elle le sait instinctivement. Elle connaît tous les artisans et s’ils ont quelques ébénistes, c’est principalement pour travailler le bois blanc des arbres qui poussent en souterrain. Seuls deux d’entre eux sont capables de réparer les objets importés par les Marchants, les objets fabriqués à partir d’autres bois.

Cette boîte est taillée, sculptée, par quelqu’un qui a un savoir-faire en la matière. La Princesse caresse le bois du bout des doigts. Elle reconnaît l’animal gravé grâce aux leçons de la dernière fois. Il s’agit d’un cerf, un herbivore qui vit dans la forêt comme un roi. Les bois qui ornent sa tête lui servent de couronne et agrandissent sa fière figure.

« Aujourd’hui est un peu spécial, je te l’accorde, » répond son tuteur, brisant son envoûtement. « Ouvre-la. »

Elle aurait presque peur de la briser en la touchant de la mauvaise façon mais elle s’exécute avec le plus grand soin possible. Le couvercle se soulève et révèle deux silhouettes qui tournent lentement, qui s’approchent l’une de l’autre, qui l’éloignent pour se rapprocher de nouveau au rythme d’une douce mélodie.

 _C’est la musique que j’ai en tête depuis des semaines..._ pense Temari.

« Le peuple de Konoha possède un danse très particulière dans leur culture qu’ils se transmettent de génération en génération. Elle est appelée Danse de la Paix. »

La Princesse relève les yeux vers Baki qui la dévisage, attendant avec patience qu’elle se remette de ses émotions. Elle déglutit, la gorge nouée, mais hoche la tête pour signifier qu’elle écoute.

« Ils l’ont nommée ainsi car tous les clans que tu as appris étaient en guerre, il n’y a pas si longtemps. Pour célébrer la signature de la Grande Trêve, ils ont organisé un immense bal. Mais chaque clan avait une danse traditionnelle qui leur était propre alors ils les ont combinées pour n’en former qu’une seule. »

Temari a étudié la Grande Trêve en cours d’histoire l’année dernière mais ils n’ont jamais parlé de danses. La Princesse jette un coup d’œil à la boîte de musique. Baki surprend son regard et sourit imperceptiblement devant sa curiosité.

« Konoha l’a envoyé ici. Il faut que tu l’apprennes. Il y aura sûrement un banquet en ton honneur quand tu seras là-bas et connaissant Senju Hashirama, il te fera danser. »

Les deux silhouettes se séparent avant de se retrouver. Elle sait ce que Baki attend d’elle ; elle se place au milieu de l’allée, en face de lui. Temari s’attend à ce qu’il face une révérence parce que c’est comme ça que commence une danse de ballet, non ? La musique semble est classique alors ça colle pour elle. Mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il fait.

Il fait une espèce de prend un pas maîtrisé sur la gauche que son pied droit vient en suite croiser. Elle l’imite. Ils forment un arc de cercle jusqu’à se trouver à la position initial de l’autre.

« Cette danse est un récit. D’abord la méfiance, » commente le Général de sa voix constante. « Puis un accord. »

Il tend sa main gauche, à la vertical, comme une poignée de main.

« Nous nous approchons mais ne saisit pas mon poignet tout de suite : nous ne sommes pas d’accord sur les termes. »

Leurs doigts s’effleurent alors qu’ils s’éloignent l’un de l’autre. Ce geste laisse une étrange impression d’intimité sur la Princesse. Comme deux amants qui doivent se séparer, et non deux ennemis. Mais c’est peut-être à cause de sa relation étroite avec Baki.

Ils exécutent un rond de jambe et un autre demi-cercle.

« Tu es celle qui offre ta main cette fois. Non, à la droite, et à l’horizontal. » Il positionne la sienne au dessus et saisit son poignet. Elle s’agrippe par reflex. « Mais ce n’est pas encore gagné ; nous essayons tout deux de prendre avantage de l’autre. »

Il avance et Temari est obligée de reculer. Son regard est ancré dans ses yeux. Elle lève le menton pour ne pas céder plus de terrain. Elle appuie sur la plante de ses pieds et avance avec détermination. Une fois qu’ils ont traversé tout l’espace, elle se laisse ramener au centre.

Baki change sa prise sur son poignet pour se saisir plus pleinement de sa main au niveau de pouce. Le geste est un démonstration de force, son biceps est sous tension. Ils sont également beaucoup plus proches l’un de l’autre. Plus que quelques centimètres et ils respireraient l’air de l’autre.

Le geste qui suit surprend grandement la Princesse. Baki abaisse son torse et elle l’imite, comme hypnotisée, jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent avec douceur.

« Nous sommes fatigués de nous battre. Il est temps de faire une trêve. »

Ils repartent ensuite chacun chez eux en tournoyant sur eux même. Ils reprennent les ronds de jambes et les demi-cercles de méfiance, leurs regards ancrés l’un dans l’autre. Quand ils se rapprochent cette fois, ils posent leur main sur la hanche de l’autre, puis la fois d’après sur l’épaule et, enfin, au creux de la nuque, une position qui pourrait être fatale et qui témoignent d’une profonde foi en l’autre.

« Bien, » lui dit Baki lorsque c’est terminé. La mélodie continue de sortir doucement de la boîte de bois pour arriver aux oreilles de Temari. « Encore une fois. »

*

Temari se lève et trouve Kankurou dans la cuisine, seul. Les garçons ne sont pas encore levés. Le brun ne l’a pas entendue arriver et chante à mi-voix d’une voix un peu trop aiguë pour un homme adulte.

« T’as pas autre chose dans ton répertoire, crécelle ? » demande Temari.

Il glapit – _glapit_ , vraiment _–_ sursaute, lâche le manche de la poêle dans laquelle il cuit l’omelette et se retourne vers elle, les yeux écarquillés le plus possible. Comme un idiot. Ses joues rougissent quand il réalise que ce cris de fillette de huit ans vient de lui.

« Temari un, la fée du logis, zéro, » annonce-t-elle avec un rictus.

Il la frappe sur le front avec l’ustensile qu’il a dans la main. Yurk, y’a du jaune d’œuf là-dessus.

« Hey ! » s’exclame un voix, « jouez pas avec la nourriture ! »

Ils tournent tous deux la tête, comme pris sur le fait par leur oncle, quand ils étaient gosses. Ce n’est pourtant que Naruto. Naruto, avec juste un bas de pyjama et les cheveux plus décoiffés que d’habitude, comme s’il avait mis sa tête dans la machine à laver.

« D’ailleurs, Temari, t’es pas censée être encore au fond de ton lit ? Un tremblement de terre pourrait pas te réveiller ! » se moque-t-il.

« Oh, la ferme, » dit une voix.

Gaara apparaît derrière lui, les cheveux encore plus dans tous les sens, les yeux toujours mis-clos. Il s’assoit à la petite table quatre places de la cuisine et attend que Kankurou pose quelque chose à manger devant lui comme la mère-poule qu’il est.

« Mais Ga-a-ra ! » boude Naruto, sa lèvre inférieure en avant. Malheureusement pour lui, son air de chien battu ne marche jamais que sur Hinata. Gaara l’ignore totalement, même quand Naruto se met à tirer sur son bras comme un gamin qui fait un caprice.

Kankurou s’assoit à côté d’elle sans la servir.

« Toi, Couette-couette, tu peux te faire à manger toi-même. »

Oh, elle l’a vexé. Pauvre bichon.

« Si tu veux, mais si ta cuisine finit en feu, ce sera de ta faute. »

Elle prend un mauvais plaisir à le voir se raidir, serrer la mâchoire et faire glisser son assiette devant elle. Tout le monde sait à quelle point elle est une catastrophe avec un couteau de cuisine dans la main.

 _Temari deux,_ pense-t-elle, _la fée du logis, zéro_.

*

Quand elle sort de l’appartement pour aller au club, sa fidèle veste en jean sur le dos, elle ne met pas ces écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La mélodie du rêve reste dans sa tête pour tout le trajet.

*

D’habitude, le corps gracieux de Hinata se déplace sans que Temari puisse comprendre le schéma qu’elle suit. C’est un style spécial qu’elle partage avec son cousin, le génie. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, les pieds de Hinata se déplace en rythme, ce rythme sur lequel Temari a danser toute la nuit, ce qui lui permet de prévoir le prochain mouvement de Hinata, de le contrer et de la mettre au tapis.

« Incroyable, Temari ! » s’exclame Gai alors que Lee et Tenten applaudissent, hébétés. « Tes mouvements sont la Fluidité Incarnée ! Pour un matin, c’est Extraordinaire ! »

Temari prend une grand inspiration pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle se penche et tend sa main droite vers Hinata. Cette dernière la dévisage avec ses grands yeux gris, un moment surprise, avant de saisir sa main et de sourire.

« C’était en effet magnifique, même de ma position. Bravo, Temari. »

Ouais, Temari est pas mal fière d’elle-même. Qui aurait cru qu’un peu de danser soit aussi utile ?

*

Dans les rêves qui suivent, Temari ne se souvient pas de grand-chose, sauf cette petite boîte de bois et les deux silhouettes qui dansent à l’intérieur. Elle n’y pense pas plus que ça. Elle a d’autre chose à faire, comme essayer de comprendre le dernier chapitre de math, réviser la physique, finir l’exposé de littérature, faire le ménage et les courses parce que c’est sa part des tâches de la maison, appeler Yashamaru, écouter Ino et Sakura se prendre le bec, se chamailler avec Kankurou, mettre Tenten au tapis à chaque occasion. Elle ne rêve plus vraiment, juste de cette musique, et ça ne la perturbe pas.

Elle n’y pense plus. Jusqu’à ce vendredi matin, dans le couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment Est, quand elle entend cette voix dans son cou :

« Qu’est-ce que tu chantes ? »

« Bordel ! » s’exclame Temari, en sursautant, son cœur s’accélérant d’un coup. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un lui adresse la parole si tôt et certainement pas d’aussi près. Elle déteste être surprise.

Elle se retourne pour trouver les silhouettes familières de Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Chouji, formant leur duo inséparable. Son premier reflex est de leur demander ce qu’ils foutent à la suivre mais ils sont tous les deux dans sa classe et ce couloir est le seul chemin vers les salles de chimie, elle aurait juste l’air stupide. Chouji lui sourit, creusant ses fossettes, mais ce n’est pas lui qui a parlé. Elle dévisage donc les yeux somnolant de l’autre tocard qui baille sans même sortir ses mains de ses poches pour cacher l’horrible vision de ses amygdales.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demande-t-elle sèchement à Shikamaru.

Il relève son éternel regard blasé vers elle, comme s’il venait de se souvenir qu’elle était là, et hausse un sourcil devant son ton un peu brusque. Pourquoi fait-il semblant d’être surpris ? C’est la façon dont elle parle toujours. S’il veut pas l’entendre, il a qu’à pas lui parler.

« L’air que tu chantes depuis des jours, » précise-t-il en détachant chaque mot, comme si elle était une enfant au QI sous-développé.

Temari plisse les paupières, prête à répliquer qu’il peut aller se faire voir et peut-être apprendre un peu de politesse avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Chouji, qui semble percevoir ses intentions, rajoute précipitamment :

« C’est vrai ! Moi aussi je me demandais. »

Il se frotte la nuque avec un sourire, agitant ses dreads. Temari fronce les sourcils et ravale le venin qu’elle était prête à cracher. Chouji ne mérite pas ce qu’elle allait dire. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle chantonnait la mélodie de la boîte de musique.

« Et donc ? »

Shikamaru prend une grande inspiration par le nez, comme s’il s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc je l’ai déjà entendu quelque part. D’où est-ce qu’elle vient ? »

 _De mon rêve_. Mais elle ne peut pas répondre ça. La musique vient de son rêve, mais Temari n’a pas la fibre musicale, elle ne pourrait pas inventer une chanson, encore moins une musique, même dans ses rêves. Elle doit l’avoir entendue quelque part. Si Shikamaru la connaît, ça se tient, pas vrai ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se retourne pour s’éloigner. Si Shikamaru veut vraiment savoir d’où elle vient, il peut chercher lui-même, ça lui fera bouger ses fesses pour une fois.

« Oi ! »

Mais Temari est déjà dans ses pensées, ses pas rapides lui ont déjà donné un longueur d’avance sur les garçons. Elle n’aurait pas répondu même si elle l’avait entendu, de toute façon. C’est vrai qu’elle l’a beaucoup en tête, cette jolie musique. Il faudrait qu’elle trouve d’où elle vient. Elle a l’impression que c’est important.

Elle hausse les épaules une seconde fois, pour elle-même. Pour l’instant, elle doit se concentrer sur le TP de chimie et sur ne rien faire exploser.


	5. Chapitre 4

C’est incroyable. Même après plusieurs semaines, Ino est toujours autant ‘amoureuse’ de Sai. Elle devient incollable sur lui, sur son apparence, sur ses goûts, ses passes-temps, ses habitudes... Elle ne la ferme jamais. _Jamais_. Et Temari n’est même pas dans sa classe pour l’entendre ! Tout ce qu’elle a à supporter, elle, c’est recevoir des centaines de messages pendant le cours de littérature (Ino n’a pas cours pendant cette période et en profite pour espionner Sai dans son club d’art), d’avaler ses repas en écoutant la dramatique histoire du pinceau cassé, de la toile manquante, de l’encre séchée… Pour le peu qu’elles traversent les couloirs ensemble, Ino se stoppe net pour le chercher du regard et ne râle même pas quand Temari la bouscule (exprès ou non) tellement elle est absorbée par sa tâche. Quand elle fait les magasins, elle se demande toujours quels habits lui plairaient, quel maquillage le ferait la remarquer et demande toujours leurs avis sur la conversation groupée…

Ça va se finir très mal, cette histoire. Temari le sait. Ça se finit toujours comme ça. Mais elle pressent que ce sera pire qu’avec Kiba, le livreur de la boutique de fleur familiale des Yamanaka ou même Uchiwa Sasuke, qui a été la pire crise de cœur brisé qu’elle a dû combattre.

Alors pourquoi Temari se laisse-t-elle encore entraîner si elle sait que ça va partir en vrille ? Eh bien, elle se sent mal de toujours enfoncer son amie. Elle sait qu’elle est pas du genre à enrober ce qu’elle dit mais Ino prend les choses à cœur. Elle peut respecter ça, même si elle n’est pas d’accord avec son goût en matière de mecs. C’est pas sa vie, après tout. Si Ino est une romantique désespérée, c’est son problème. Temari n’est pas sa mère.

Rien ne l’empêche de lui dire ce qu’elle pense, elle va pas s’en priver, mais sans être (trop) méchante.

« Ino, je pense que le stalker, ça va quand même un peu trop loin... »

Ino se retourne vers Temari avec un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui dire de la fermer. Elle porte un trench-coat marron avec une ceinture nouée à sa taille fine, des énormes lunettes de soleil noires pour cacher ses yeux et la moitié de son visage avec et un chapeau de feutre dans lequel elle a miraculeusement réussi à enfoncer toute sa chevelure.

« En plus t’es vraiment ridicule, fringuée comme ça, » ment-elle à moitié. Ino est ridicule, dans sa parodie de Basile Détective Privé, mais même le ridicule lui va bien.

« Oh, et toi tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Et murmure un peu, il va nous entendre. »

Temari baisse les yeux vers sa tenue. Elle porte un jean taille haute, un t-shirt imprimé cactus et sa veste en jean, comme d’ordinaire. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait pu mettre ? Les vêtements trop petits de Gaara ? Le tablier rose de Kankurou ? Pas tellement son délire.

« C’est pas moi que tout le monde regarde, Ino, » soupire-t-elle.

« Ça s’appelle du camouflage, je l’ai lu dans mon magasine. Allez viens, il a tourné à droite. »

« Oh, si tu l’as lu dans ton _magasine,_ » se moque Temari.

Ino sort de derrière le poteau électrique ( _superbe_ cachette, non ?) et se précipite dans la rue marchande. Temari lève les yeux au ciel, marmonne un ‘camouflage, mon cul’ qu’Ino fait semblant de ne pas entendre et la suit malgré elle. Il y a plus de monde dans la rue marchande donc elles ne sont pas obligées de s’accroupir derrière des poubelles ou des voitures comme elles le font depuis dix horribles minutes. Ah, si son frère la voyait faire, elle n’en entendrait jamais la fin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as demandé à moi ? »

« Quoi ? » demande bêtement Ino.

Elle se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour s’agrandir au maximum (pas de beaucoup) et retrouver Sai dans la foule de passants. Comme ça ne marche pas, elle essaye de sauter en s’appuyant de l’épaule de Temari. Ouais, la discrétion incarnée.

« Pourquoi moi ? » répète Temari. « Tu sais bien ce que je pense de tout ça. »

Son amie lui jette un coup d’œil par dessus la monture de ses énormes lunettes de soleil. Elle pose sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

« Et tu es là quand même, je suis touchée au fond de mon âme, vraiment. » Temari lève les yeux au ciel en prenant bien son temps pour bien marquer son agacement. Ino remet ses lunettes correctement. « OK, plus sérieusement : Hinata me suivrait au bout du monde si je lui demandais – elle est trop gentille pour dire non – mais elle a encore l’une de ces réunions de famille barbantes et interminables et Sakura est pas la fille la plus discrète. »

Elle fait un geste vague qui doit désigner les cheveux roses de sa meilleure amie qui sont pourtant plus discrets que la tenue ridicule d’Ino.

« Je pense qu’elle aurait fait un meilleur travail que toi. »

Ino s’apprête à répondre quand elle se souvient pourquoi elles sont là. Elle regarde frénétiquement dans la foule mais ne trouve pas sa cible. Ses épaules tombent et elle se met à observer ses pieds ou le trottoir.

« Je l’ai perdu... » gémit-elle.

On dirait presque que c’est la fin du monde. Temari a pitié d’elle.

« Pleure pas, il a tourné à gauche. »

C’est dans ces moments qu’elle se dit qu’être le ‘Dragon d’Iwa’ était bien plus simple que d’avoir des amis.

*

La Princesse est de nouveau dans le Grand Temple. Seulement, cette fois, il ne s’agit pas de leçon spirituelle ou de méditation. Elle n’est pas assise en tailleur devant le Grand Shaman mais à sa gauche, ses pieds sous son fessier, le dos parfaitement droit. Elle est vêtue d’une toge verte turquoise, couleur du Kazekage, qui dénude l’une de ses épaules et s’enroule autour de sa taille. Elle est belle, avec les petites tresses tenues par des perles de jade et d’argent qui parsèment ses cheveux lâches, avec ses bijoux d’argent et sa tiare officielle qu’elle ne porte que lors des grandes occasions…

Et pourtant, ce n’est pas elle qui est la plus belle ici.

Elle laisse son regard détailler le couple qui se tient debout devant elle, devant le Grand Shaman et devant leurs familles et qui soutient leurs regards avec courage. Ils sont vêtus humblement de s jaunes, la couleur de la vie, comme le veut la tradition. Ils ne portent pas de bijou, pas de coiffe, pas de fioriture, ils sont simples et ils ont l’air de rayonner. Ils ne se regardent pas mais le dos de leurs mains se touchent à défaut de pouvoir se saisir pleinement, rendant malgré eux la tendresse qu’ils portent l’un pour l’autre ostentatoire.

Le Princesse sourit comme si elle était née avec cette expression sur son visage. Ses joues sont coincées dans leur position actuel, sans pour autant être douloureuses. Évidemment, son rôle ne l’oblige pas à être ici pour assister à chaque union. Les couples sont bénis quoi qu’il arrive par le Grand Shaman. Seulement un représentant du pouvoir doit être présent, qu’il soit Kazekage ou membre du Conseil. Son père ne le faisait que dans certaines occasions. Temari, elle, trouve que c’est injuste pour ses citoyens de faire un favoritisme involontaire de cette façon. Elle aime particulièrement être le témoin des mariages. Sa présence est considérée comme une bénédiction par la population mais, en réalité, c’est plutôt un acte égoïste de sa part, de vouloir faire partie du bonheur de chaque citoyen de sa Cité, comme pour abattre la barrière qui subsiste entre elle et eux.

L’Honorable Bunpuku commence à chanter la Mélodie du Vent pour appeler les esprits à assister à la cérémonie. Les shamans qui se tiennent sur les côtés de la pièce principale du Grand Temple le suivent comme un chœur. La Princesse lève sa longue flûte, sculptée dans de l’os de scorpion géant, jusqu’à ses lèvres et enchante l’audience de accompagnement les chants.

A la fin de ceux-ci, Temari repose son instrument. Le couple soulève le bas de leurs vêtements pour exposer leurs pieds Marqués et suivent le cercle gravé sur le sol avant le reprendre position au centre. Les shamans continuent à chanter faiblement alors que Temari attrape le premier bol d’argile posé devant elle, y plonge sa main et saisit une bonne poignée de poudre claire.

« Au nom de l’Ombre des Vents, » annonce-t-elle d’une voix solennelle, « je vous offre bénédiction, » puis elle lance la poudre sur leurs pieds, les recouvrant de turquoise, pour offrir symboliquement la prospérité.

L’Honorable Bunpuku attrape à son tour le bol d’argile devant lui.

« Au nom de la Voix des Vents, » prononce-t-il de sa voix rauque d’avoir trop chanté tout au long de sa vie, « je vous offre bénédiction. »

Sa poudre est mauve, pour la communion des esprits des époux. A son tour, les familles, assises à la droite du Grand Shaman, lancent leur poudre, cette fois-ci jaune pour souhaiter une longue vie. Puis tout le monde s’unit pour la violette, celle qui invoque la force pour surmonter les épreuves qui se dresseront sur la route des nouveaux époux.

Le couple se regarde et la jeune fille, légèrement plus petite que l’homme, sourit de bonheur. Temari joue le morceau le plus joyeux qu’elle connaisse pour lui rendre honneur. Les shamans chantent pour d’autres bénédictions sans être perturbés par la musique qui ne correspond pas.

Ses yeux se portent sur le Grand Shamans et Temari, la Temari qui rêve à l’intérieur de ce corps qu’elle ne maîtrise pas, a un sursaut de lucidité, comme si elle venait de se réveiller dans son propre songe. Elle observe le vieil homme, avec ses paupières tombantes et son dos qui devrait être voûté par le poids des années comme tous les vieux qu’elle a croisés dans sa vie. Elle comprend ce qu’il dit et ce qu’il chante si elle se concentre, mais les syllabes que forme sa bouche ont des consonances inhabituelles pour les oreilles de la lycéenne.

Il parle sûrement une autre langue, elle réalise. Elle rêve d’une langue qu’elle ne connaît pas. Le cerveau de Temari cherche vraiment loin…

*

**> Il vient de PASSER UNE MAIN DANS SES CHEVEUX**

**> IL EST TROP BEAU GOSSE ! **

**> C’est grave, les filles.**

**> Je l’aime trop… qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? **

Temari lève les yeux au ciel et ignore les messages d’Ino. Elle pose son menton dans le creux de sa main et essaye de passer le temps en fixant le mur vert. Tiens, elle n’avait jamais remarqué qu’il y avait une carte du pays dans la salle de Litt’. C’est une vieille carte faite main, en plus, entièrement dessinée à l’encre noire, un peu comme dans ses rêves. Elle reconnaît au Nord-Ouest les Montagnes de Granite d’Iwa, qui deviennent les Pics de Calcaires de Kumo. Elle voit au centre les anciennes forêts qui entouraient Konoha et les îles aux larges. A l’Ouest, le désert toujours inhabité aujourd’hui est représenté par des rayures.

C’est vrai qu’elle ne pense jamais, à cette partie du pays. Le désert quasiment inhabité, après tout. Mais maintenant qu’elle y pense, la Réunification concerne cinq pays dont l’ancien Pays du Vent qui avait ses frontières aux limites du désert. C’est là que se trouve la mythique cité de Suna. C’est aussi là que se déroulent ses rêves. Comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ?

*

L’appartement est vide, pour une fois.  Il n’y a que Temari  à la maison .  C’est étrange. Tout est trop silencieux.  Il n’est même pas tôt, en plus. Temari avait club, aujourd’hui, et ses frères sont toujours là quand elle rentre. Et pourtant, elle est seule.  Kankurou a été appelé en urgence par son chef, Monsieur Akasuna, pour un projet de dernière minute  ( et o n ne dit pas non à des heures sup’ payées quand notre chef nous a engagé tout juste sorti du lycée et nous paye un peu plus que ce qu’on mérite parce qu’on doit supporter un frère et une sœur plus jeunes qui sont toujours dans leurs études ) . Gaara n’est pas bruyant, comparé à son aîné, mais il est toujours dans le salon ou la cuisine et son absence laisse un vide. Il n’aurait d’ordinaire pas laissé Temari seule mais Naruto l’a supplié de venir manger avec lui chez Ichiraku Ramens, «  _T_ _u_ _m’_ _avais promis !_ » ,  et Gaara ne peut rien refuser à Naruto. Pour son plus grand malheur,  souvent . Mais Naruto a aidé son petit frère d’une façon que Temari ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre, alors elle ne lui en veut pas. 

Donc la voilà toute seule, assise en tailleur sur leur petit canapé rouge, un des coussins beiges dans le dos, une salade du combini du coin de la rue sur les genoux. C’est Kankurou qui est assigné à la cuisine et Gaara qui fait la vaisselle et elle n’a pas envie de le faire à leur place. (C’est surtout parce qu’elle est un véritable danger dans la cuisine.)

Temari s’ennuie. Elle n’a jamais été seule à aucun moment de sa vie et ça lui fait toujours bizarre quand elle l’est. Bien sûr, elle aime avoir son intimité, mais aller dans sa chambre, d’où elle peut entendre Kankurou parce que les murs sont fins, n’est pas la même chose que d’avoir la maison entière pour elle. Elle s’ennuie. Elle n’a pas de devoirs et il n’y a que des conneries à la télé, elle a déjà zappé toutes les chaînes. Il y a bien la télénovela de la trois mais Kankurou lui en voudra jusqu’à la fin de sa vie s’il sait qu’elle a regardé ne serait-ce qu’un seul épisode des _Peines de Coeur de Kuroko_ sans lui.

Elle soupire en se levant. Il n’y a plus qu’une chose à faire pour s’occuper. S’avancer dans ses corvées, aussi intéressant que ça sonne. Elle sort l’aspirateur du placard et commence à nettoyer l’entrée, sous le porte-manteaux, elle déplace les chaussures, elle passe au salon, près du petit meuble télé, sous le canapé, elle prend son temps pour le tapis crème…

Elle remarque qu’elle a recommencé à chantonner la musique joyeuse de son dernier rêve pour passer le temps. Puis la musique se termine et elle se met à en fredonner une autre. Ses pas deviennent de plus en plus dansant, la musique est tellement envoûtante. Elle repense à ses rêves délibérément pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle s’imagine cet homme, Baki, avec son œil aveugle, ses cicatrices sur les mains et son turban qui vole un peu quand lui tourne pour danser avec elle. Elle se souvient bien de ce qu’il lui apprend. C’est incroyable comment une homme qu’elle a imaginé lui apprend plus efficacement que tous les profs qu’elle a jamais eu. La preuve, Temari sait refaire la danse, aussi bien qu’elle le puisse avec un aspirateur pour partenaire. Un pas en avant, un pas sur le côté, on tourne dans un sens, dans l’autre et -

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Temari lâche le manche de l’aspirateur dans un sursaut. Elle se retourne vers Gaara qui se tient dans l’entrée, son manteau encore sur le dos et son sac encore sous le bras. Le cœur de Temari bat à cent à l’heure dans ses oreilles, autant par l’effort physique qu’elle vient de faire que par le fait d’être prise sur le fait.

« Tu devais pas manger avec Naruto ? » demande-t-elle, en ramassant le manche, mine de rien.

« J’ai été manger avec Naruto, » lui dit Gaara sans bouger.

Elle jette un regard à l’horloge, près de l’entrée, et il a raison, il est déjà tard. Le silence continue. Gaara ne lui offre rien de plus comme réponse. Il continue à la dévisager car elle n’a pas répondu à sa question. Il ne se répète jamais, son petit frère, mais son regard insistant le rend impossible à ignorer. Elle a déjà essayé – sans succès.

« Je passais l’aspirateur ? » tente-t-elle.

Bon sang, pourquoi on dirait qu’elle n’est pas sûre de ce qu’il se passe ? Elle déteste tellement se faire prendre sur la fait !

« En dansant ? » Gaara hausse un de ses sourcils inexistants. « Depuis quand tu sais danser la valse ? »

Et le pire, c’est qu’il n’y a pas de moquerie dans sa voix, pas d’agressivité. Juste un ton plat. Il pose la question par pure curiosité, parce qu’il s’intéresse à elle.

« Ce n’est pas une valse, » proteste Temari à moitié, il lui est impossible de hausser la voix contre lui quand il est comme ça. Gaara cligne des yeux, sans autre réaction. « Peu importe, » continue-t-elle, « tu as bien mangé ? »

Il hoche la tête et enlève lentement son manteau pendant que Temari débranche la prise de l’aspirateur et le range dans le placard.

« Je trouve que tu danses bien, peu importe ce que c’était. »

Temari se retourne, surprise, juste à temps pour voir les cheveux roux de son petit frère disparaître dans le minuscule couloir qui mène à la chambre des garçons. Elle sourit, attendrie. Sa relation avec Gaara n’a pas toujours été bonne, elle était même très compliquée, mais depuis qu’il a rencontré Naruto, qu’ils vivent ensemble rien que tous les trois, Gaara fait bien attention à faire des compliments à ses deux aînés de temps en temps.

Le meilleur, c’est qu’il est tellement timide lorsqu’il le fait, lui qui est d’habitude si direct et à l’air si indifférent… Kankurou a pris pour mission de le faire rougir de la même teinte que ses cheveux, cet idiot. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait sans ses deux imbéciles de frères, elle l’ignore.

*

« Hashirama et Madara étaient donc de grands _samurai_. Et ce n’est pas peu dire : cette époque a vu naître beaucoup de grands guerriers. C’est le moment de la Révolution Sanglante de Kiri que nous avons étudié au début de l’année. Il reste un autre dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. »

Le prof d’histoire s’approche à grands pas du rétroprojecteur qu’il allume avec enthousiasme. L’image apparaît sur le tableau blanc comme par magie. (Temari n’a jamais compris comment fonctionne ce truc).

C’est un simple visage. Un homme dessiné par des traits noirs qui semble regarder Temari droit dans les yeux. Il porte un turban qui couvre la parie gauche de sa face. Son œil droit est plissé et sa bouche forme une ligne fine, désapprobatrice. Sa joue est couverte de deux triangles, pointes vers le nez, qui ressemblent étrangement à des crocs.

Temari déglutit difficilement. Elle n’en croit pas ses yeux. _Mais c’est…_

« Le grand Général Baki ! » s’exclame le prof avec un sourire, comme s’il avait lu dans sa tête.

« Mais il a qu’un seul œil ! » s’écrit cet idiot de Kiba, parce qu’il sait pas garder ses opinions pour lui.

Le prof a pas l’air de le prendre mal, il prend jamais mal les interventions de Kiba.

« Et pourtant c’était un excellent soldat, » répond-il, toujours intéressé par les réflexions de ses élèves. « Il avait un style de combat très particulier et Ao de Kiri n’avait qu’un œil lui aussi et tu pensais quand même qu’il était génial. »

Kiba ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il ne trouve rien à répliquer. Il la referme et lui accorde ce point. Le prof reprend son explication.

« Baki était également un diplomate, ce qui est étonnant sachant qu’il vient de Suna et qu’il était le général de Rasa le Terrible. »

Il y a plusieurs « ooh » dans la classe suite au nom et Temari relâche la respiration qu’elle ne se souvient pas avoir retenu. Tout s’explique.

Elle doit avoir entendu parler de Baki quelque part, s’il existe vraiment. Eh, ça veut dire que sa mémoire est pas si pourrave, au final.

*

Ce rêve-là est différent, Temari le sait même avant de voir quoi que ce soit. Sa poitrine est comprimée, comme si une main appuyait fermement sur son sternum, de la même façon que…

Elle prend une courte inspiration quand elle réalise.

La dernière fois qu’elle s’est sentie comme ça, c’était le jour de l’enterrement de sa mère, quand elle a vu son corps sans vie et froid disparaître dans un cercueil noir.

La sensation de son corps arrive avant la vue, l’ouïe et l’odorat. Ses pieds sont nus, plongés dans le sable à peine tiède. Ses bras sont ballants et sa tête est inclinée vers le bas. Il fait tout juste nuit, le ciel noir est allumé de milliards de minuscules lucioles à des millions de kilomètres d’ici.

Temari se trouve dans le désert à l’extérieur de la Cité, près d’une sépulture de grès, entourée d’un petit cortège dont les membres ont le visage coloré de différentes marques blanches. _Tristesse_ , elles signifient. _Deuil_. Temari comprend. Ils enterrent deux corps de poupées. Le cœur de la Princesse est brisé.

Les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit. Deux Chasseurs. Un homme et une femme. Une mission qui a mal tourné. Un troupeau de scorpions géants. Leurs corps irrécupérables. Elle détaille du regard les corps des poupées funéraires Marqués de bleu cobalt, la couleur du sacrifice, et de rouge, pour _Grand Courage_. Ils sont morts en héros pour sauver le reste de leur équipe.

Baki pose une main sur son épaule. La main diffuse une douce chaleur sur les bras de Temari rafraîchis par la brise du soir. Baki a des points blancs au dessus du sourcil, autour de ses Marques rouges et sous sa lèvre inférieure.

Temari a du mal à respirer mais elle ne peut pas pleurer. Elle n’a pas pleuré à l’enterrement de sa mère parce qu’elle devait être forte pour Gaara et Kankurou. C’est pareil pour la Princesse ; elle doit être forte pour les citoyens, pour ceux qui ont perdu un père, une mère, un frère, une sœur, un enfant… Elle doit être forte pour eux.

Temari regarde distraitement les corps être mis dans le mausolée, les détails des rites sont flous dans le rêve et elle n’a pas envie de s’y concentrer. Elle n’a pas envie de rouvrir ses vieilles blessures d’il y a douze ans. Elle lève la tête et regarde les étoiles en pensant aux stickers sur le plafond de la chambre pour s’évader de sa tristesse oppressante. Elle aperçoit Matsuri du coin de l’œil, elle aussi arborant des points blancs sur ses joues, son front et son menton et un air triste, les mains jointes devant elle pour se recueillir.

Quand le cortège retourne lentement vers les falaises qui délimitent la Cité que seul un œil averti peut reconnaître, au loin, Baki prend place à ses côtés et impose un rythme de marche lent. Matsuri fait le geste pour les rejoindre et avancer auprès de la Princesse comme elle le doit mais quelque chose sur le visage du Général la dissuade. Elle rejoint la tête du convoi alors que la Kazekage et son tuteur se laisse distancer.

Il est évident que Baki veut lui parler de quelque chose à l’écart d’oreilles indiscrètes. La gorge de Temari se noue d’appréhension à cette idée. Même si elle est une princesse dans ces rêves, elle n’est pas prête pour ça. Elle n’est pas faite pour décider pour d’autres personnes qu’elle-même. La preuve, venir à Konoha était l’idée de ses frères, pas la sienne. Temari ferait un bon soldat, pas un bon commandant. Elle ne veut pas savoir, elle ne veut pas avoir une telle responsabilité sur ses épaules, elle n’en est pas capable, elle–

Baki juge que le cortège est assez éloigné, il s’arrête et se retourne, les pieds plantés dans le sable. Temari lui rend son regard droit dans les yeux, le menton levé avec dignité, la respiration calme. C’est la réaction de la Princesse qui prend le dessus l’angoisse de Temari.

« Qu’as-tu à me dire qui demande l’absence de Matsuri? » demande-t-elle, soudainement déterminée à savoir, et elle se concentre sur ça pour ne pas se concentrer sur son chagrin.

Sous ses yeux, Baki s’agenouille pour passer ses doigts dans le sable maintenant froid. Elle fronce les sourcils. Qu’essaye-t-il de réaliser ?

« Je craignais que ce que je vais te dire effraie la jeune enfant, » dit-il d’une voix basse.

Le cœur de la Princesse bat à la chamade en réponse. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

« Regarde au loin, Temari, » ordonne-t-il sans aucune fermeté.

Ce ton ne lui ressemble pas. Temari relève les yeux vers l’horizon, où le ciel noir se fond avec les reflets bleutés du sable nocturne. Elle glisse son regard sur les courbures particulières des dunes avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter de la brise qui agite ses cheveux lâchés comme la caresse des Esprits qui veillent sur eux de leur naissance jusqu’à leur mort.

Le Vent ne fait pas que la caresser tendrement, il lui apporte également un murmure étrange que seule une personne qui est née et qui a été élevée dans le Désert peut comprendre.

« Les dunes chantent, » déclare-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Baki dans la faible lumière de l’astre lunaire.

Elle essaye de comprendre. Une dune chante quand le sable qui la compose se déplace. C’est une mélodie très belle et très difficile à entendre, même pour une oreille aguerrie. Celle-ci est forte et puissante, ce qui correspondrait à– Elle ne sait pas très bien, au final. La Princesse n’a jamais entendu autant de dunes chanter en même temps.

« Oui, » continue Baki, comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées, « le Désert tout entier est en mouvement. C’est ce qui me fait peur. »

A peine la bouche de Baki s’est-elle refermée sur la dernière syllabe que le rêve s’écroule sous les pieds nus, et change complètement dans sa chute.

Temari atterrit sur des dalles durs. Elle est dans le noir total. Il n’y a plus de soleil brûlant qui règne sur la Cité, plus de bougie, plus de vers luisant, plus d’air. Il n’y a que du sable, que du sable, que du sable. C’est du sable sous ses pieds nus qui s’immisce entre elle et les dalles, du sable qui s’enroule autour de ses chevilles, du sable autour de ses jambes qui l’immobilise, du sable autour de son bassin de son torse, de son cou. C’est du sable devant ses yeux, qui l’aveugle. C’est qui sable dans ses oreilles, qui la rend sourde. C’est du sable dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons. Il n’y a plus de place pour l’air. Elle ne respire plus. Elle lâche la main qu’elle tenait si fermement, elle n’a plus assez de force pour ça. La main n’essaie pas de la retenir.

Elle meure.

Temari se réveille de son cauchemar d’un coup. Elle tousse, tousse et crache comme si elle venait de se réveiller dans le bain, la tête sous l’eau et qu’elle avait failli se noyer. Elle se précipite pour allumer la lumière, trébuche, ses genoux frappent le sol avec violence et elle tousse encore plus pour chasser le sable de sa gorge. Rien ne sort. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et collent sur son visage comme si elles se battaient pour rester en vie. Temari retient les horribles sanglots qui lui brûlent, semblant sortir tout droit de sa poitrine et souffle tout l’air de ses poumons pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle répète ça plusieurs fois.

Une fois un peu calmée, elle se lève, encore trop tremblante. Elle manque de tomber à nouveau. Il faut qu’elle boive quelque chose pour chasser l’impression de million de micro-grains sur sa langue et dans ses poumons. Elle sort de sa chambre et marche lentement en longeant les murs vers la cuisine pour y trouver Gaara, assis à la table devant un cahier, dans la pénombre.

« Tu es encore debout ? » demande-t-elle. Elle essaye de ne pas ciller au son de sa voix rauque d’avoir trop tousser. « Ou tu t’es déjà levé ? Je croyais que tes insomnies s’étaient arrêtées. »

« Tu as des cauchemars ? »

Temari s’appuie sur l’évier. Bon sang, elle aime son petit frère mais, là tout de suite, sa manie de répondre à ses questions par des autres lui donne envie de l’assassiner.

« Je fais juste des rêves bizarres ces derniers temps, » répond-elle pourtant en sortant la bouteille d’eau du frigo et en la portant à sa bouche, elle sait qu’il ne lui répondra que s’il en a envie.

« Et tu chantes, » ajoute silencieusement Gaara.

Temari se fige, la bouteille à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu chantes, » répète-t-il. « Tout le temps. Je l’ai remarqué, tu chantes cette musique classique et tu danses ta non-valse et c’est pas seulement à la maison. Sakura m’en a parlé. Tu es souvent dans la lune, ça ne te ressemble pas et elle s’inquiète. Elle n’est pas la seule. »

Il fait une pause, comme à chaque fois qu’il parle plus que quelques phrases.

« Tu es agitée dans ton sommeil, tu parles et tu gémis et tu es souvent désorientée quand tu te lèves. »

« Donc tu as des insomnies, » conclue-t-elle, parce qu’autrement, comme connaîtrait-il ses manies nocturnes ?

Gaara se tait, inutile de nier ça maintenant. Temari repose la bouteille sur le comptoir.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Gaara. Tu sais que- »

« Je sais gérer mes insomnies, Temari, » la coupe-t-il d’un ton trop cassant. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, il rajoute : « Et le psy ne peut rien de plus pour moi et on a pas assez d’argent pour acheter des somnifères à un adolescent de seize ans qui pourraient détraquer son cerveau encore plus ! »

Le pas de recul de Temari la fait se cogner à l’évier. Elle déglutit. Elle sait que son petit frère ne dit pas ça pour la faire culpabiliser mais ça lui mord le ventre de toute façon. Elle se souvient de comment était Gaara quand il était jeune, avec leur oncle dépassé, leur père toujours absent et toujours remplis de colère. Elle se souvient des hurlements dans la nuit, des regards fous, de sa solitude parce qu’il se parlait à lui-même.

Gaara le voit sur son visage.

« Écoute, Temari, » lui dit-il d’une voix étrangement douce après son accès de colère. « Je vais bien aujourd’hui. Je sais que ça n’a pas toujours été le cas. Ça va mieux, maintenant. Je n’entends pas de voix. Mais tu dois bien admettre que j’ai le droit de m’inquiéter pour toi : tu fais des rêves étranges et tu as un frère comme moi. »

Le silence qui suit est lourd.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves, Gaara, » essaye-t-elle de rassurer – lui ou elle-même, elle n’en a aucune idée. « Juste des rêves, pas de quoi s’inquiéter. »

Oui, pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Ça deviendra vrai si elle le répète assez.


	6. Chapitre 5

Matsuri  est à ses côtés, si proche que leurs épaules nues se touchent. Ses doigts calleux essayent d’aider les siens à manier l’aiguille d’os qu’ils tiennent . La Princesse n’a rien au programme pour cette journée alors elle a accompagné son amie à  s es occupations, quand elle ne peut pas  être  avec elle. 

Comme la plupart des citoyen s de la Cité, elle a choisi une expertise après  son passage à l’âge adulte. Ch aque expertise, sauf quelques exceptions, possè d e un étage dans la Tour des  E coles. Elles se trouvent actuel l ement au quatrième étage de cette tour, celui dédié aux couturi er s.  Leur salle est composé e de petit s atelier s avec de multiples outils dont la Princesse ignore les utilisations. 

Il n’y a encore personne. Le soleil a à peine quitté son zénith et la Cité ne prend réellement vie qu’en cours d’après-midi pour éviter la  chaleur  ardent du midi.

Ces journées de ‘congés’ sont très précieuses pour la Princesse. Si elle en croit le sourire béat que présente le visage de Matsuri malgré les nombreux de morceaux de tissus gâchés par ses mains maladroites, son amie partage son sentiment.

« Pardonnez mon audace, Princesse, mais vous n’êtes v r aiment pas faîtes pour la cré a tion de vêtements... »

Temari rit :

« Pour la création tout juste, tu peux oser le dire ! Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je ne possède pas de Marque au bras. »

« Ah, c’est vous-même qui l’avez admis ! »

« Comment ? »  s’offusque  faussement la Princesse . « Tu vas t’empresser de le rapporter à Baki ! »

Matsuri secoue la tête en riant mais ne dément pas. Elle le rapportera au Général au moment  opportun ,  c’est certain . Temari sourit mentalement devant la scène attendrissante de complicité. 

La Princesse n’a jamais été une élève ordinaire. Elle a pris tous ses cours avec des érudits, Matsuri pour seule camarade, dans la Grande Bibliothèque. Elle a eu plus d’entraînements au combat que n’importe quel autre enfant. De plus, il lui est nécessaire d’avoir des connaissances des autres cités que seuls les membres du Conseil ont. Le passage à l’âge adulte lui a cependant laissé du temps pour la musique, son ‘expertise’ si elle peut le dire ainsi. La Princesse a appris grâce à certains shamans à manier la flûte d’os de scorpion géant. Elle est incapable de sculpter sa propre flûte, elle ne possède pas suffisamment de précision pour cela, ou même de composer des morceaux mais elle peut jouer toutes les mélodies qu’elle a jamais entendu grâce à sa bonne mémoire.

La porte de la pièce  coulisse et une jeune fille entre dans la pièce, coupant les éclats de rire. Elle est jeune, Marquée pour la première fois lors du dernier Festival des Nuits  Étoilées , et possède une peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs et fins et de ravissants yeux en amandes qui lui valent beaucoup d’attention  romantique , d’après les propos de Matsuri.

« Princesse ! » s’exclame la nouvelle arrivante, son bonheur lisible sur dans ses prunelles, « vous êtes ici ? »

« Bonjour, Yukata, » répond-t-elle avec douceur. « Tu es _déjà_ ici ? »

« Oh ? Ah, j’ai oublié quelque chose, hier, mais... »

« Laisse-moi deviner, » dit la Princesse, « tu as oublié ce que c’était ? »

Yukata hoche la tête, penaude. Elle ne fait partie du quatrième étage que depuis quelques temps, elle n’a pas encore pris ses habitudes mais Temari suspecte que Yukata est également une tête de linotte et ce depuis qu’elle est née. 

« Par les Esprits ! » s’exclame Matsuri en forçant le nécessaire de couture oublié dans les mains de la plus jeune. « Yukata, ne va jamais dans le désert, tu n’arriveras jamais à revenir ! Comment as-tu même gagné ta première Marque ? »

Yukata hausse les épaules.

« Je suivais les autres lors du Festival, » explique-t-elle. « Puis je les ai perdu. Je me suis assise dans le sable pour attendre qu’on vienne me chercher quand j’ai cru voir une fourmis qui était plus petite que mon petit doigt. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, les fourmis miniatures, ça n’existe pas, mais je pensais que c’en était une alors je l’ai suivie. Et puis j’ai entendu des voix que je connaissais et j’étais arrivée. Pas si compliquée que ça. »

La Princesse et Matsuri se dévisagent un instant avant d’éclater de rire. Yukata ne se vexe pas, elle ne le fait jamais. Temari l’apprécie beaucoup, elle est heureuse que Matsuri l’ait à moitié prise sous son aile (‘à moitié’ parce qu’elle ne l’admettra jamais, bornée comme elle est). Yukata a bien besoin d’une guide.

« Oh, Princesse, » soupire Yukata rêveusement quand elle passe derrière Temari. « J’avais oublié à quel point j’admire votre chevelure... »

«  Mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi beaux que les tiens, » répond-elle comme à chaque fois qu’elles tiennent cette même conversation. 

« Je vous assure du contraire ! Ils ont la même couleur que le sable ! »

« Justement, nous sommes la Cité du Sable ! On trouve dans tous les recoins ! Alors que les tiens sont noirs et soyeux... »

« Oh, mon père dit toujours que je ressemble à un scorpion géant ! »

D’autres étudiants  de couture et de teinture commencent à  arrive r au compte-goutte  et les filles retournent à leurs ouvrages. Les professeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés donc Matsuri essaye encore d’ apprendre à la Princesse à réaliser un point lâche, sans succès. 

Un garde de la Volière apparaît dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux, son corps plié en deux, et il tente de reprendre son souffle. Quand il relève la tête pour parcourir la pièce du regard et trouve la Princesse dans son champs de vision, un soulagement palpable se peint sur tous ses traits. Il se redresse,  réajuste sa tenue qui a été délogée pendant la course qu’il a sûrement du prendre pour venir jusqu’ici et pénètre dans la pièce. 

« Princesse, » dit-il d’une voix encore un peu essoufflée, « le Général vous demande dans la salle du Conseil. »

La Princesse se lève avec grâce. Temari savait déjà ce qu’il allait dire dès le moment où elle l’a aperçu. Elle jette un regard désolé à Matsuri mais la brune secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde.

« Faites votre devoir, Princesse. »

La salle du Conseil se trouve dans la Tour du Kazekage, au plus haut étage, juste au-dessus des appartements royaux. Elle est assez impressionnante, Temari suppose : avec les statues d’argiles de trois à quatre mètres qui représentent les anciens Kages de la Cité et la lumière colorée qui filtre de la tenture couvrant l’ouverture ronde dans le toit pour éclairer le cercle presque complet des tables d’ébène. Cette disposition spécialement conçue pour permettre à un orateur de se tenir au centre, à équidistance de tous les membres du Conseil ; les Honorables, le Général, le Grand Soigneur, le Grand Shaman et le Kazekage (bien que tous ne soient que très rarement présents au même moment…). Cependant, Temari a déjà vu la Grande Bibliothèque alors tout paraît plus commun à côté du souvenir des gigantesques voûtes en spirale, de la douce lumière verte des lampes de vers luisants, des milliers rouleaux, des allées interminables...

L e membre du Conseil le plus impliqué  dans la politique est sans aucun doute l’Honorable Chiyo qui se retourne  immédiatement  à l’entrée de la Princesse. Elle possède de longs cheveux  du même  gris foncé  que le fer qui foisonne dans les montagnes d’Iwa, une tâche de naissance brune sur sa joue gauche, des Marques mauves sous les paupières qui témoignent de son ancienne occupation de shaman, un air sévère vissé sur son visage, accompagné par de multiples rides gravées autour de sa bouche mécontente et de ses yeux qui ont vu tout ce que ce monde a à offrir,  le bon comme le mauvais . Elle connaît le nom de tous les citoyens et, en vérité, elle n’oublie  jamais  rien. Elle est comme la grand-mère de tous, possède un réel don de co n teur  qui fascine petits et grands lors des Festivals et garde les rancunes comme personne. 

Baki, qui était assis à côté de l’Honorable,  engagé dans une altercation houleuse, se lève à son entrée. Son visage est impassible, illisible pour quiconque, mais  La Princesse a des années d’expérience dans la capacité de déceler ses véritables pensées. Pour elle, son irritation est aussi évidente que le soleil dans le ciel. Elle sent ses sourcils  se froncer. Son regard tombe  sur les mains de son tuteur et le petit rouleau de papier qu’elles tiennent fermement. 

Cet élément en  lui-même est dénonciateur :  l e papier n’est pas fabriqué dans la Cité, il n’est don c utilisé  que  par les érudits  et uniquement pour les écrits précieux,  l a taille est spécifique des oiseaux messagers, ici par les faucons du Désert, mais Temari mettrait sa main à coupée que celui-ci provient de la patte d’un corbeau  de Konoha –  c ela explique pourquoi c’est un garde de la Volière qui est venu la chercher. 

« Est-ce qu’il y a un problème ? » demande précautionneusement la Princesse.

« Absolument aucun, »  répond  sèchement  le Général sans la regarder. 

Son œil brun est occupé à dévisager l’Honorable  Chiyo qui l’ignore superbement.  Elle est bien l’une des seules personne s que la présence de Baki ne déstabilise pas. 

« Je ne suis pas d’accord, » répond Chiyo de sa voix rocailleuse. « Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas envisager sérieusement une alliance avec Konoha ! Dois-je vous rappeler tous les griefs que nous partageons ? Je n’ai pas oublié qu’ils- »

« Votre problème, » l’interrompt rudement Baki, « est que vous n’oubliez que ce que vous voulez. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser une audience avec l’une des plus puissantes cités du monde connu parce que leur dirigeant, il y a deux Hokages de cela, a offensé le notre il y a trois générations ! »

Le visage de la vieille femme s’empourpre de colère sauf pour une auréole autour de sa tâche de naissance. Parmi toutes les choses pour lesquelles l’Honorable Chiyo est connue dans la Cité, la patience n’en est pas une.

« Il ne s’agit pas d’une simple offense ! » réplique-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. « Les Hatake  ont- »

«  Hatake Sakumo a été – »  la coupe Baki.

« _Assez !_ »

Les deux adultes, ainsi que les autres Honorables présents, tournent la tête vers leur Princesse qui se tient toujours debout entre la première table et la porte. Temari a compris ce en quoi consiste la discorde : Chiyo est catégoriquement contre un quelconque accord avec le pays du Feu et Baki pense que sa façon d’agir est régressive et obsolète. Il est la personne en charge des communications avec les autres pays et cités mais il a toujours besoin de l’aval du Conseil pour toute décision.

« Nous ne pouvons pas fermer nos frontières complètement, » expose la Princesse. Malgré l’assurance qu’elle dégage, son cœur bat à la chamade, Temari peut le sentir dans sa cage thoracique. Elle est heureuse que ce ne soit pas elle qui doive parler. « Cela ne signifie pas que nous oublions notre passé. Nous sommes seulement tournés vers notre futur. »

« Nous n’avons jamais- »

«  Honorable Chiyo, » dit-elle avec douceur, sachant pertinemment que lui couper la parole est un pari risqué mais elle compte sur le ton respectueux pour calmer son tempérament, « pouvez-vous me dire d’où viennent ces tables ? »

Les yeux de la femme âgée s’étrécissent dangereusement.

« Les Marchant ont apporté l’ébène. Ils font partie intégrante de la vie de notre Cité, Princesse, même s’ils ne sont pas des citoyens. Votre argument a une certaine logique, je le reconnais, mais il ne tient pas la route. »

Temari aurait soupiré devant l’obstination de l’Ancienne mais la Princesse ne peut pas se laisser abattre par cela. Elle avance au milieu du cercle pour avoir une véritable place d’orateur dans cette conversation.

« Et où pensez-vous qu’ils l’aient acheté ? Grâce à quels échanges ? Sous couverture des Marchants, nous avons déjà un échange commerciale, certes officieux mais plutôt régulier, entre le pays du Feu et le notre. Pourquoi ne pas tenter d’officialiser et de sécuriser un accord entre Konoha et nous ? »

Les Honorables semblent peser le pour et le contre de son discourt succinct. L’œil de Baki  brille d’un éclat de fierté. 

« Que stipule la lettre ? » lui demande la Princesse, pensant avoir atteint son objectif.

Chiyo n’a néanmoins pas dit son dernier mot :

« Cette lettre vient de Nara Shikaku. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ! C’est un stratège de renom ; sa fourberie n’a pas d’égale dans le monde connu ! »

« Et il comprend que cet accord a autant de bénéfice pour eux que pour nous ! » réplique Baki. « Shikaku est intelligent et rusé, je l’admets, je l’ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises mais il n’a rien de malveillant. »

« Alors pourquoi impose-t-il la présence de notre Princesse dans leur cité ? »

« Parce que notre emplacement est un secret que nous gardons jalousement !  A raison, je ne dis pas le contraire,  m ais, sachant cela, nous ne pouvons pas leur reprocher qu’ils souhaitent que notre dirigeante signe un accord en personne. »

« J’irai, » annonce la Princesse, coupant court au débat qui s’annonce interminable. « J’irai rencontrer leur stratège. Je me suis préparée pour ça et je ne serai pas seule. J’irai à Konoha et si cet accord est réellement profitable pour notre Cité et pour nos citoyens alors seulement, je le signerai. Me faîtes-vous confiance ? »

Temari réalise, à cet instant précis, du charisme que détient la Princesse et qu’elle utilise sans s’en rendre compte. Elle possède une honnêteté incroyable que tout le monde peut voir et qui pousserait n’importe qui au bout du monde.

_Rien que ça._

*

Temari se trouve en train de sécher le club pour aller au CDI. Elle se sent comme une criminelle ; elle a bien fait attention à ce que Gaara ne soit pas au club de lecture, qu’il ne veuille pas l’accompagner au dojo, que Tenten pense qu’elle a un devoir à écrire et que personne ne la voit faire. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle veut garder ça secret mais… Elle n’a pas envie de s’expliquer, même pas à elle-même.

Elle erre entre les étagères sur les livres d’histoire, au-delà du manuel des années précédentes et des analyses d’historiens dont les titres super compliqués la dissuadent immédiatement de les prendre. Qu’est-ce qu’elle cherche, au fond ? Des infos sur Baki ? Sur Nara Shikaku ? Peut-être simplement n’importe quoi qui justifierait ses rêves…

Un livre en particulier attire son attention. RASA LE TERRIBLE, crie-t-il de là où il est abandonné sur la planche la plus basse de l’étagère du fond. Temari surprend son index et son majeur posés sur la tranche avant même de se rendre compte qu’elle a bougé. Elle l’attrape.

Le livre n’est pas bien gros, au contraire de la plupart des bouquins d’histoire. Il a été écrit par un historien spécialisé sur la culture d’Iwa, selon le prologue, qui explique que Suna, la cinquième cité des anciens pays avant la Réunification, a disparue et que les seules données que l’on trouve sur elle est dans les archives de autres cités-états. Le Kazekage Rasa – surnommé ‘Le Terrible’ à Iwa – était la Némésis du célèbre Tsuchikage Oonoki de la Balance (que Temari a étudié en long, en large et en travers mais, encore une fois, elle n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire à l’époque). Elle lit les pages en diagonale et apprend qu’il est mort assez jeune en emportant, avec rien qu’une poignée de soldats, un peu plus d’une centaine de soldats d’Iwa.

Il n’y a pas assez d’infos. Temari veut savoir qui était vraiment cet homme, à quoi il ressemblait et – Il est beaucoup trop tard. La documentaliste lui fait signe que le lycée va bientôt fermer. Temari range rapidement ses affaires et courre presque dans les couloirs déserts pour sortir de l’établissement.

Une porte s’ouvre. Le grincement résonne dans le silence pesant. Temari s’arrête, comme si elle avait peur d’être prise sur le fait. Il y beaucoup d’élèves dans le lycée ; donc très peu de chance que ce soit quelqu’un qu’elle connaisse.

Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil. Elle le regrette aussitôt d’être sortie de sa cachette. C’est Shikamaru qui descend sûrement du toit. Dès qu’elle le reconnaît sa queue de cheval négligée et ses yeux mi-clos, elle se plaque contre le mur blanc et vert mais l’adolescent se retourne et la voit.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passe, Temari essaye juste de calmer son rythme cardiaque fou, incapable d’avaler sa salive. Shikamaru hausse un sourcil, ses yeux sont perçants et Temari a l’impression qu’ils la transpercent avec une aiguille.

Elle savait pas qu’ils pouvaient faire ça, ces yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, hébétée. Shikamaru a lui aussi fait une apparition dans l’un de ces rêves, elle se souvient. Et son nom ressemble à celui de ce stratège, Nara Shikaku. Son cerveau a juste dû compenser, mettre un visage de quelqu’un qu’elle connaît sur un nom qui ressemble…

Et puis, après un clignement de paupières, Shikamaru se désintéresse d’elle et s’en va. Temari reste quelques secondes là, à essayer de forcer ses muscles à se détendre.

« Oh, secoue-toi un peu, ma vieille. »

Il n’y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Shikamaru ne dira rien à Ino, même si c’est sa meilleure amie. Qu’est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Et puis, Temari n’est pas convaincue qu’il sache former des phrases avec sujet, verbe et complément. Ça demande sans doute trop d’efforts pour lui.

Il commence déjà à faire noir, dehors. Temari referme sa veste en jean sur sa poitrine et accélère le pas. Elle ouvre la porte de l’appartement silencieusement. Elle est en retard, par rapport à d’habitude et elle a un peu peur de la réaction de ses frères. Pourtant, Kankurou n’est pas là ; elle ne sent pas l’odeur du repas et elle n’entend pas la fée du logis qui chantonne. Elle enlève ses chaussures et entre dans le salon. Elle fronce les sourcils. Gaara n’est pas là non plus. Elle va dans la cuisine, pour voir s’il révise sur la table comme il le fait parfois mais non.

Elle s’approche de la chambre des garçons pour voir s’il est là. Elle s’arrête tout net dans le couloir quand elle entend des grincements rythmés très subjectifs à travers la porte. Elle se penche un peu

La voix de Gaara est étouffé mais elle pense qu’il dit ; « Naruto, pas si vite... »

Ce à quoi Naruto hurle : « Aller, Gaara ! Tape dans l’fond, j’suis pas ta sœur !! »

_Qu’est-ce que –_

Temari écarquille les yeux, appuie de toutes ses forces sur la poignée et trébuche dans la chambre pour trouver avec horreur… Pour trouver Gaara et Naruto en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Le rouquin est assis à terre au pied du lit et le blond est en train de sauter sur le matelas.

Temari soupire de soulagement. Elle n’aurait vraiment pas aimé les voir en train de-

« Oh, Temari, t’es déjà rentrée ? » demande Naruto, éternel Captain Obvious. « Ton frère est vraiment une brelle à ce jeu, il arrête pas d’être tué ! »

Temari lâche un rire nerveux. Son esprit est trop mal tourné. Mais, pour sa défense, il faut vraiment avouer que les bruits étaient subjectifs. Gaara croise son regard et rougit comme une tomate. Ah, elle est pas la seule à avoir pensé à ça !

« Vous voulez pas vous calmer un peu ? » elle demande faiblement, un peu gênée. « Si tu casses le lit, Naruto, c’est toi qui en rachèteras un autre. »

Naruto lui tire la langue mais arrête pour se rasseoir en tailleur, ses genoux collés aux épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Bon, je vous laisse. J’ai un devoir de lit’ à faire. »

Si Naruto n’y voit que du feu, Gaara sait que c’est un mensonge. Mais, pour le bien de sa dignité, il ne dit rien.

*

La lumière produite par les vers luisants est douce et apaisante. Le temps passe comme au ralentit. Les plantes que la lumière éclaire semblent irréelles à cause d’elle. Temari n’en a jamais vu de pareilles, malgré toutes les heures qu’elle a passé chez Ino, dont les parents possèdent une boutique de fleurs. Après, elle n’y prête jamais grande attention de plus que quelques pensées sur les couleurs vives qui attirent son regard quand elle passe à côté.

La Princesse est en train de marcher aux côtés de son Général. Elle vient d’avoir un entretient avec le Grand Soigneur et elle en profite pour se promener dans le Jardin souterrain. La plupart des plantes qui s’y trouvent ont un but médicinal. Ce sont les soigneurs qui les cultivent car elles ne peuvent pas pousser dans le Désert à cause du soleil. Elles ont la particularité d’avoir des feuilles rouges, de grandes pétales blanches ou des couleurs pâles et ne dégagent aucune odeur.

La Princesse, bien qu’elle apprécie cette vue, ne s’est pas attardée pour faire du jardinage. Temari le sait et, apparemment, Baki aussi :

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demande-t-il.

Elle se tourne vers l’homme qui la scrute de son œil droit. _De quoi voulait-elle lui parler, déjà ?_ Aussitôt que Temari a formé cette pensée, des souvenirs affluent dans son esprit ; les dunes que la Princesse observe à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans les rues de la Cité, sur les remparts de la falaise, de la mélodie qui la hante jours et nuits et des heures qu’elle a passé à regarder les cartes dans la Grande Bibliothèque.

« Konoha ne suffira pas, » déclare-t-elle dans un murmure.

Baki fronce les sourcils mais il la laisse continuer et expliquer sa pensée jusqu’au bout avant d’intervenir.

« Tu as entendu comme moi l’ampleur du déplacement, » dit Temari. « Une unique alliance ne suffira pas, devraient les choses mal tourner. Il faut que nous mettions toutes les chances de notre côté. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? » demande Baki.

L’élan de fierté de la confiance que lui accorde son tuteur est comme une vague déferlante. Temari prend une inspiration pour rassembler ses idées.

« Un conseil, » dit-elle. « Un conseil qui réunirait les cinq Kages. Cela n’engagerait pas à quoi que ce soit dans l’immédiat. Mais au long terme... »

« Le Conseil ne va pas apprécier cela. »

« Peu importe qu’il n’apprécie pas, » réplique Temari. « Nous en avons besoin. Notre survie a plus de poids que notre orgueil. »

Oui, peu importe. L’Honorable Bunpuku, dans sa grande sagesse, avait raison : elle est Kazekage. C’est à elle de prendre les responsabilités sur les épaules. Elle est maintenant prête à le faire.

*

Temari est en retard. Elle s’est encore faite embarquer par Sakura et Ino. Elle était censée les retrouver au parc de la Tranquillité (quel nom pourri) il y a dix minutes mais elle devait passer l’atelier pour rapporter des outils oubliés à l’appart’ à son idiot de frère. A cause de lui, elle est obligée de traverser la moitié de la ville. Elle est déjà sur les nerfs avant même de se retrouver dans un pic-nique forcé qui va sûrement mettre sa patience à l’amande.

Elle lève la tête pour essayer de comprendre où elle est. _Et en plus, elle_ _s’_ _est paumée !_ C’est le pompon !

Son portable vibre dans sa poche. Ino lui demande ce qu’elle fout.

« Ah, ta gueule, » siffle-t-elle avant d’enfoncer son mobile au plus profond de sa poche.

Elle tourne à droite, sûrement vers le centre ville. Puis elle le voit, à travers la vitrine. Il est en train de feuilleter un porte-folio qui doit être remplis de designs de tatouages, si elle en croit la devanture de la boutique. Elle se trouve incapable de lever les pieds pour s’en aller, c’est comme si la semelle de ses converses était en plomb. Son cœur bat irrégulièrement et sa gorge est si aride que c’est douloureux.

Ce n’est pas qu’elle le connaît. Non. C’est juste… Le tatoueur est recouvert de tatouages. Ce n’est pas ce fait en lui même qui la dérange, Temari ne porte pas de préjugés comme ça, mais c’est plutôt les tatouages qu’il a sur son visage ; ces joues sont couvertes d’encre violette qui forme trois triangles de chaque côté. _Vétéran : celui qui a combattu_ associé avec _force_ , lui souffle son esprit. C’est comme s’il était l’un des soldats de ses rêves… Elle se souvient que toutes les formes et les emplacements ont une signification particulière, tout comme la couleur.

Est-ce que c’était fait exprès de la part de ce tatoueur de les imiter ?

« Si ce n’est pas ma magnifique partenaire de chimie ? »

Temari se tourne comme si elle s’était pris une décharge électrique. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle fixe l’homme aux tatouages et depuis combien de temps Kiba la regarde faire, appuyé sur le guidon de son VTT avec son sourire tordu. Il est avec un autre mec que Temari ne reconnaît pas mais elle ne lui porte pas d’attention.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Kiba jette un regard à travers la vitre. « Oh oh ? Je savais pas que t’aimais les tatoués. »

Temari croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et ça t’intéresse parce que... ? » demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

« Oh, j’ai mes raisons, » sourit Kiba.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Et tu pense vraiment que cette attitude ‘mystérieuse’ de mon cul te rend irrésistible ? »

Kiba s’esclaffe. Il a l’habitude à son caractère, maintenant.

« Je disais juste qu’il serait bien plus cool avec triangles inversés. Rouges, » rajoute-t-il d’une voix qu’il veut ‘suave’.

Temari se retourne pour partir. Elle lui montre son majeur quand elle l’entend l’appeler. Du coin de l’œil, elle voit les crocs violets sur les joues du tatoueurs. Elle était certaine de ne jamais les avoir vu avant les rêves. Est-ce qu’elle s’est trompée ?

*

A peine s’assoit-elle à côté de Sakura dans la salle d’histoire qu’elle attrape le manuel d’histoire de son amie et l’ouvre au thème qu’ils sont en train d’étudier alors que le prof n’a encore rien demandé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Sakura.

« Hum ? Je vérifie juste un truc. »

Elle tourne les pages et… elle y est. Le Sommet des Kages. Qui se déroule… au Pays de l’Herbe. Temari essaye de repérer ce pays dans les cartes de ses souvenirs. Il lui semble qu’il s’agit d’un petit territoire au centre des grandes nations, donc un terrain neutre qui n’est pas en guerre comparée à Ame, la capitale du petit Pays de la Pluie, que Baki avait proposée dans le dernier rêve. Temari lit un peu plus loin. Les cinq Kages sont présents en personne.

Elle a réussit ! La Princesse a réussi ! Elle a organisé le tout premier Sommet de l’histoire ! Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire à en avoir mal. Sakura lui lance un regard bizarre mais elle est trop heureuse pour s’en formaliser.

« Temari ! » s’exclame le professeur, ses yeux noirs pétillants de joie. « Tu as l’air de bonne humeur. Peux-tu me dire qui a... »

Oh, Temari pourrait lui dire tout ce qu’il veut, à ce moment précis.

*

C’est ironique que leur prof principale soit celle de littérature, a.k.a celle qu’ils n’ont qu’une heure par semaine. Temari ne prête jamais grande attention à ce qu’elle raconte (elle est trop occupée à être harcelée par Ino) mais aujourd’hui Madame-dont-Temari-a-oublié-le-nom passe entre les rangs pour leur distribuer des feuilles qui n’ont rien à voir avec les anciennes écritures ou les anciens toutes aussi compliquées les uns que les autres, l’ancien langage ou avec l’origines des expressions idiomatique que Temari ne lit jamais parce que, franchement, qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

« Je sais que vous n’êtes qu’en première, » déclare-t-elle en replaçant derrière son oreille une des mèches de ses cheveux grisées par l’age qui s’est sauvée de son chignon parfait, « mais la fin du trimestre arrive à grands pas et mes collègues vos autres professeurs et moi-même aimerions que vous commenciez à réfléchir à votre avenir. »

Temari s’intéresse à la photocopie sur sa table. VOEUX D’ORIENTATION, lit-elle. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a pas que ça à faire. Et puis, son téléphone commence déjà à vibrer comme un fou et elle sait très bien que ce sera pire si elle ignore Ino trop longtemps.

*

La porte de sa chambres s’ouvre et laisse entrer le Général Baki. La Princesse et Matsuri interrompent leur conversation. Temari se lève et s’approche de son tuteur. Elle porte une robe de lin avec un bustier marron qui ressemble presque à s’y méprendre avec celle que Matsuri, qui est en train de coudre des perles sur du tissus.

« Tenir le conseil à Kusa à la place d’Ame était une idée très judicieuse, » déclare l’homme avec une de ses rares sourires. « Nous venons de recevoir la réponse de Nara Shikaku et du Raikage. Ils sont favorables. »

« Félicitation, Princesse ! » s’exclame Matsuri.

Baki lui offre un sourire à elle aussi. Matsuri paraît déstabilisée, elle échange un regard surpris avec Temari qui hausse les épaules le plus discrètement possible.

« Je viens d’apprendre une nouvelle information. » Elle reporte son attention sur Baki. « Je t’avais annoncé que nous devrions convaincre Nara Shikaku car il est un stratège reconnu dans toutes les grandes nations mais ce n’est pas d’actualité. »

« Tu veux dire qu’il ne viendra pas ? » dit Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, il ne viendra pas, » avoue Baki. « C’est son fils qui prendra la relève pour sa toute première rencontre diplomatique. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son inexpérience, un élève de Nara Shikaku ne doit pas être pris à la légère. J’ai entendu dire qu’il le battait à la majorité des jeux de shôgi. Pour que Shikaku lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser prendre sa place, il doit être très prometteur. Ce Shikamaru n’a peut-être pas encore de victoire à son actif mais il a déjà une réputation naissante. »

Temari déglutit audiblement. Ses oreilles bourdonnent soudainement, elle n’est pas certaine d’avoir entendu correctement.

« Shikamaru ? » demande-t-elle pour être sûre. Elle se sent idiote dès que le mot si étranger quitte ses lèvres.

« Oui, » répond Baki en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. « L’un des fils de Shikaku. Il sera le conseiller de Senju Hashirama lors de la rencontre. »

Elle ferme vivement les yeux et prend une grand inspiration pour se calmer. Après tout, ce n’est qu’un rêve, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas grave s’il y a des éléments de la réalité qui s’y mélange. Et puis, ici, Temari n’est pas la lycéenne qui vient d’Iwa, elle n’est pas l’orpheline, elle n’est pas la redoublante. Ici, elle est une Princesse. Ici, elle est la protectrice du peuple.

« Très bien, » dit-elle et sa voix possède le ton de la Princesse. « Très bien, alors c’est lui que je convaincrai. Je le convaincrai. »


End file.
